Black's Time Turner
by WFG
Summary: Sirius Black has brought the ultimate birthday present for Remus but things go horribly wrong and Moony and Prongs end up where they shouldn't be. Sirius has to find a way to bring them back. The trouble is, do they want to go back?RL HG, JP GW. TT
1. March 10th

**

* * *

Hello Wild Fungus here. **

**Basically, this story occured to me randomly over the xmas hols while i was about to go to sleep. I dont know if it's any good but I figured I might as well post it up as I'm unable to update my other story. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters and I never will unless J.K is willing to give up the rights for a jar of nutella.**

* * *

Black's Time turner

Chapter One - Introduction: March 10th

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOONY!"

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes, "Thanks," he said wearily, "but I told you guys I did not want a birthday party."

"It's only a small one."

"Small?" repeated Remus looking dishearteningly at the streamers and banners adorning the Potters' home. "James, this is ridiculous."

James Potter opened his mouth to reply but just then his pregnant wife entered the room carrying a huge chocolate cake. Remus shot James a weary look as both of them helped Lily place the cake on the table.

"You've really gone to too much trouble," Remus told Lily earnestly.

"Moony will you quit whining?" yelled Sirius Black who had just come down from upstairs with two bottles of fire whiskey in his hands, "It's your birthday and we are going to celebrate whether you like it or not."

"But it's only my twentieth," protested Remus as Lily started lighting the candles.

"We might as well celebrate every birthday we get," put in Peter Pettigrew who was hovering by the cake eagerly, "who knows where we'll be in a years time?"

Sirius hit him hard on the arm, "Thanks for that Wormy," he said sarcastically.

"Stop it Padfoot," James said sharply, "Pete's right, so many people have been lost this year and it's only March. I mean who knows whether this could be the last time we're all here together?"

There was a gloomy silence between the five friends. As much as they didn't want to admit it, they all feared for their lives. James hadn't slept for four nights now; he was so scared that someone would harm Lily and the baby if he did. Sirius as confident and brassy as he was, wouldn't drink from glasses given to him, just in case. Remus's main concern was his lycanthropy and that he may be forced by other werewolves to join the dark side. Lily's fear was for her unborn child and the world she was bringing it into and Peter? He just hoped no-one knew.

"Make a wish, Moony," Peter said breaking the awful silence.

"What? Oh…" Remus closed his eyes for a moment. What he wanted to wish for was that the war would end, everything would be ok and then maybe he could settle down like James and Lily but he knew none of those things would come true. The war felt like it was never going to end, nothing would ever be ok and werewolves didn't settle down. What woman would ever want him? He'd never be able to have normal kids. It was hopeless dream he was harbouring and what was the point in wishing for things that were hopeless?

"Hurry up," snapped Sirius.

Fine, I'll wish for good things to happen, thought Remus, that's broad and non-committal. He blew out the candles.

"HIP HIP HURRAY!" cried James as he eagerly went to grab a slice of cake.

"Oi, Remus first, greedy," said Lily slapping away her husband's hand. Remus smirked and made sure to take the biggest piece possible.

"Thanks Lily."

"You're welcome."

Two hours later, and the fire whiskey was beginning to kick in. Peter had fallen asleep half an hour ago, Sirius was rummaging in the kitchen for more alcohol and Remus sat opposite Lily and James. The latter was stroking Lily's stomach in a sort of dazed fashion which for some reason was making Remus feel oddly envious.

"Have you decided what you're going to call it?"

"Hmm?" said James tearing his eyes away to look at his friend.

"The baby," Remus explained.

"We've discussed a few names," Lily said with cheeky grin.

"Oh have we?" asked James evidently surprised, "Please tell us the names that _we've_ discussed."

"Don't look at me like that, I've just been brainstorming that's all," insisted Lily but she pulled a small notepad from her jean pocket.

"You have a book?" cried James snatching it out of her hands, he flipped through the pages, "Blimey Lil, how many kids are you thinking of having?"

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled, "If you look at the last page I've narrowed it down to five for boys, five for girls."

"Let's hear them then," said Sirius coming back into the fray with a sole bottle of butter beer.

James coughed dramatically before saying, "Girls or boys?"

"Boys!" Sirius roared before winking at Lily, "Obviously."

"Ok here goes, ahem… Michael…"

"Michael Potter?" said Remus with a laugh, Lily scowled, "I mean, um…yeah… wonderful name."

"Next is Niles." James snorted before going on, "Number three is Alexander. Hmm…Alex Potter… I suppose that's ok. Number four is…Apollo?" James laughed, "more of a Black name isn't it love?"

"I beg your pardon," said Sirius in indignation but he was smirking.

"What's number five?" asked Remus.

"Number five is Harry."

"Harry?" spluttered Sirius, "You might as well name the poor kid dung hole."

"Hey, Harry is ok," countered Remus, "Harry Potter. There's a certain ring to it."

"Oh please," said Sirius derisively, "Harry Potter? There's no pizzazz. No spark. When we need a hero, people aren't going to call Harry Potter."

"Who will they call?" asked Lily with a grin, "Apollo Black?"

They all laughed apart from Sirius who stood up in pretend anger, "All I'm saying is if you call that kid Harry I refuse to be godfather."

"Oh no Lily!" exclaimed James feigning shock, "What shall we do without the mighty Padfoot? I say we make Moony godfather then."

"That's brilliant," said Lily earnestly, "Will you do it Remus?"

"Hey, hey," interjected Sirius quickly, "I was only joking. I'm going to be the godfather."

"Says who?" snapped Lily, "James and I haven't discussed it." She turned to James sharply.

"Yeah Pad, nothing's been decided," said James but he winked covertly at Sirius.

"Remus, you'd be a lovely godfather," Lily continued beaming at her werewolf friend, "You're so responsible and you know the value of hard work unlike _some_ people." She narrowed her eyes considerably as she glanced at Sirius.

"Lils, I'm sensing negative vibes from you," said Sirius who appeared affronted, "But I wont hold it against you, what with your hormones being what they are." Lily frowned and almost opened her mouth to say something very unsavoury but Remus wisely cut across her.

"Lily, I'm flattered but I don't think what a new born baby needs is a werewolf for a godfather and plus, Sirius is an excellent role model." Sirius grinned broadly and hi-fived Remus while Lily rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"Great job you've upset her," James said glancing upwards to see if his wife would return.

Sirius shrugged, "Now that she's gone, I can give old Moony here his _very_ special birthday present."

"Oh no Sirius," Remus began hastily, his mind raced through the other presents he'd received from his friend, they were always things which exploded, made an obscene noise or got him in severe trouble. Sirius put a hand up to silence his furry friend, the grin on his face was huge. He prodded Peter but the short, fat one did not even stir, "Fair enough." Sirius checked the living room quickly and shut the door. He started muttering incantations robustly at everything around him, when he seemed satisfied that all was in order he took out a small package from his cloak pocket and handed it to Remus. Remus Lupin eyed his friend suspiciously but knew he had no choice but to open it and so did so. Wrapped up in the brown paper Sirius had given to him was a small, odd contraption attached to a necklace much like a pendant.

"Well?" said Sirius expectantly.

Remus fiddled about with the necklace for a moment before glancing at James who looked just as baffled as him, "Padfoot, what is it?" he asked finally.

Sirius wide grin was slowly replaced with confusion mixed with outrage, "What do you mean what is it? It's plainly obvious what it is!"

Remus glanced at James who looked up at Sirius, "Pad, we seriously don't know what the hell this is. I mean, I guess it could be a necklace but no offence it's kind of grotty."

Sirius stared at his two best friends in amazement, "You really don't know what this is?" he cried. They nodded. Sirius burst into laughter behind them Peter stirred.

"Are you going stand there and laugh or tell us Black?" Remus asked.

"Ok, ok," said Sirius wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes, "Sorry, wow, I obviously couldn't have got you a better present if you don't know what this is. It's a time turner!"

"No it's not," replied James immediately, "I've seen millions of time turners at the ministry. This looks nothing like one."

"That's because this is custom made, hand carved by Egyptian time warlocks just for you Moony." Sirius said somewhat proudly.

"Egyptian time warlocks?" repeated Remus with a sigh.

"Don't you believe me?"

"The sad thing is I believe every word," Remus said dryly, "What am I supposed to with this 'hand carved Egyptian time turner?' bad things happen when you meddle with time Padfoot, or so we were forced to write in our defence against the dark arts N.E.W.T.S"

"Not to mention it is highly illegal to have one of these without ministry permission, let alone hand carved them," hissed James, his eyes looking fearful at the door as if expecting to be taken to Azkaban this very moment.

"Hey, since when have you been mister ministry?" snapped Sirius.

"Since I had a wife and unborn child to think about," said James sharply. "I have enough people trying to get me without the authorities on my case."

"Wake up Prongs," Sirius snapped angrily, "If you haven't noticed you-know-who is killing people like it's going out of fashion, I hardly think a time turner offence is going to be high on the ministry's priority; and as if they'd turn in an auror, we're like gold dust. Secondly, this isn't for you, it's for Remus. I just thought with everything that been going on lately, it might be nice for him to be able to relive the good old days when the only problems we had were annoying snivellus and enjoying his furry little problem."

Sirius glared at James and James stared back, neither of them speaking. Remus coughed to break the tension, it wasn't often his two best friends raised their voices at each other. They smiled sheepishly at him then at each other. "Thank you very much for your present Sirius," Remus said after a pause, "Hogwarts with you two…three," he glanced back at sleeping Peter momentarily, "was the best time of my life and I'd love the chance to go back there but I understand James's concerns. We shouldn't try this out here."

Sirius sighed disappointedly and sulked, throwing himself dramatically onto a chair and staring daggers at James. After about ten seconds of this, James groaned "Fine, you can use it here, but only if we go back to a time I pick."

Sirius grinned, stood immediately and took the time turner into his hands. "Thanks Prongs! Ok, where shall we visit?"

James thought for a moment then a large grin crept across his face, "Let's go back to our last ever prank. Do you remember? We snuck into Slytherin and changed all their robes to Gryffindor colours."

Sirius beamed, "Yeah I remember. We wrote 'Gryffindor forever, long live Gryffindor.' on Snivellus's forehead using that permanent quill you found on McGonagall's desk. It was the perfect way to say goodbye."

Remus frowned, "Hardly, as I remember it we spent the last week of term in detention and Lily broke up with you."

"Yeah but it didn't matter in the end did it? We were engaged a few months later," James pointed out. He looked at the time turner and then turned to Sirius, "Take us back there."

Sirius fiddled with the time turner and the other two watched him avidly.

"How does it work?" asked Remus.

"Well, that thing there," began Sirius pointing vaguely to the centre of the time turner, "that decides if your going backwards or forward, so I'm flipping it back. That dial above it is the date thingy, so I need to scroll it to about eighteen months ago."

"It was further back than that," said Remus, "We have to be very precise right?"

Sirius muttered something inaudible about not understanding hieroglyphics but with a tap of his wand the time turner began to glow red, "Cool, it's ready."

"What do we do now?" asked James.

"We all hold the time turner and then we say the place we want to go; Hogwarts."

"We'll be able to get back right?" asked James suddenly his thoughts straying to Lily.

"Don't worry, it'll be like we never left. Time won't have moved an iota in the present." James looked relived and he and Remus each grabbed hold of a part of the time turner. On Sirius's count they all cried "Hogwarts!"

Nothing happened.

They tried it again and then once more but it didnt work.

"I don't understand," muttered Sirius fingering the contraption, "maybe if Remus needs to wear it for it to work." So they tried that and placed a hand each on Remus as they said "Hogwarts!"

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" snapped Sirius walking away from his friends to think more carefully.

"Padfoot it's obvious it's a fake." James replied solemnly, " I hate to say it but you've been had. Someone has sold you a piece of scrap metal and tried to pass it on as an ancient time turner. It happens all the time."

"It's not scrap," said Sirius sharply.

"Look it doesn't matter," Remus put in, "It's the thought that counts."

"No I mean it. I know it works," Sirius said turning back to his friends, "I've…erm…already used it."

"What?"

"Where did you go?" asked Remus.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "I went back ten years. I went home, twelve Grimmauld place."

"You did what?" cried James in disbelief, "but you hate that place."

"I know," said Sirius hastily, "I just wanted to see it again, see it the way I used to when I was happy to be there," he stared at his feet before suddenly looking up, "So I know it works. We must be doing something wrong."

James wanted to press Sirius a bit more on his trip back home but he could see from his best friend's face that this was not the time, instead he took the necklace on which the time turner was held, "Maybe we have to be more specific," he said finally, still holding on to the time turner which hung neatly on Remus's neck. He looked up at Sirius who was a little way from him, "Like you were."

"But all Sirius said was twelve grimmauld place right? or was it 'I want to go to twelve Grimmauld place'?" asked Remus, "I mean if we-"

"JAMES!"

Remus Lupin never finished his sentence; a sharp, searing pain had alerted him to the time turner and the ethereal glow it was emitting. He looked at James who held it in his hand. Before his very eyes he witnessed James Potter being engulfed by an orb of light, his eyes were horror-stricken and his mouth was wide open but no-one could hear his scream. Remus frantically turned to Sirius who stood rooted to the spot. "HELP!" he yelled desperately as he felt his own orb of luminosity suffocating him.

Sirius ran towards him but it was too late, Remus was surrounded by blinding light and somehow it seemed to drown out Sirius's yells. Suddenly he felt himself hit solid ground and it was dark and silent. Remus clutched helplessly at his neck and to his dismay he found that the time turner was not there.

* * *

**That was just the introduction**

**Feel free to criticize or praise.**

**Hope you liked it. If not , nevermind and check out my other story :)**

**WFG**

**P.S - Chapter two coming soon.**


	2. The Other James

**A/N - Hey, thanks for the reviews. This only my 2nd fanfic and my first time turner so dunno if i'm doing well anyway here's chapter two.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two – The other James**

_Suddenly he felt himself hit solid ground and it was dark and silent. Remus clutched helplessly at his neck and to his dismay he found that the time turner was not there. _

Remus sat up, he couldn't see anything but he felt something moving beside him and to his joy he heard James cough.

"Prongs?"

"Moony!" whispered James, "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here I think," said Remus with relief that he was not alone, "How about you?"

"Dunno, maybe half an hour."

"Half an hour?" repeated Remus, had it really taking him that long? He felt like he'd just left Godric's hollow. What seemed like seconds must have been several minutes in that case. "Where the hell are we? It feels like a dusty cupboard," he added as he groped his way through the dark.

"It _is_ a dusty cupboard," answered James pulling Remus down as his friend tried to stand up.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here."

"No," whispered James, "I know where we are."

"Where?"

James crept closer to him and muttered, "I think this is Pad's place."

Remus gulped. Sirius's family were hardly the most welcoming ones. Remus didn't want to imagine what they were doing to do when they found him and James in their broom cupboard. In their eyes they were nothing more but filthy blood traitors. But they still needed to get out. Remus had only been to 12 Grimmauld place twice before but he was fairly certain if they didn't arouse the attention of the Black family portraits they would be able to make their exit unnoticed. He took out his wand, "Lumos," he said.

"Put it out!" hissed James frantically.

"We need light to find the door," Remus countered.

"But I'll see it," James said grappling the wand out of Remus's hands.

"What do you mean you'll see it? Of course you'll see it."

"No I mean the other me will see it."

Remus directed the light onto James so he could see him properly, "There's another you?" he asked before remembering that they had time travelled, "I mean of course there'll be another you but what are you doing here? You haven't been here in years… oh no… we've travelled too far back. I knew this whole thing was a bad idea. I hate Sirius's birthday presents!"

"I don't think we've travelled back at all," James said quietly, "I think…"

"Ssh!"

The two friends became deathly silent as slow footsteps approached. For a terrifying second, they thought the footsteps would stop outside the broom cupboard but they continued on. In chorus, James and Remus both crept closer to the door and peeked through the tiny shutters. They were in 12 Grimmauld place all right but it had obviously been redecorated in the time since they'd last visited. It was less musty looking and even through the tiny holes James and Remus could see how much friendlier it seemed. Remus's eyes turned to the kitchen. He had to move considerably but once he did he was able to see through the slightly ajar door. There was indeed another James in the house and what's more, he was holding a baby. Remus turned to the James squatting beside him with a look of mingled amazement and annoyance, "We're in the future."

James nodded as the reality hit him for the first time, " And that's my baby I'm holding," he whispered.

Although Remus couldn't see him well he was certain James was having a rare emotional moment, he was about to reach out to comfort him when the kitchen door swung open and through the shutters they watched a young woman walk past them and heard her footsteps on the stairs a few moments later.

"Who was that?" asked James. Remus shrugged. It definitely wasn't Lily, this girl had long brown hair and was taller, "Maybe it's Padfoot's new girlfriend," said Remus logically.

"Or yours," put in James remembering that his furry friend had a thing for brunettes. Remus snorted. Now that the door was fully open they could see the other James much more visibly. He was sitting at a table with his back turn towards them holding a baby. Presently, he lifted the baby upwards and rested its head on his shoulders so that James and Remus could see the child clearly. James clutched Remus with such strength that his friend winced, "Moony, it's a boy. Merlin…I have a son. I have son! I can't believe it. I kind of thought it might be a girl but it's a baby boy!"

"Prongs, how can you tell?" asked Remus trying to escape James's grip.

"It's easy," exclaimed James without explaining, "Moony, look he has my hair!"

"Poor thing," teased Remus, he looked more carefully at the child. He was fine specimen, buoyant and restless as he played with a cuddly snitch toy, no doubt a present from his father. The ball dropped and rolled out of the kitchen to directly in front of the dusty cupboard. As the baby wrestled out of his father's grasp, the other James turned round for the first time and suddenly Remus realised something.

"Prongs, that isn't you," he hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy is not you." Remus repeated, "He has green eyes."

"What?" James's eyes narrowed as he scrutinised the other James carefully, Remus felt his shoulders sag. "But he looks…even his kid….and he's living in Sirius's place…I mean if that isn't me then who the hell is-"

James was cut short by a loud girly shrill from upstairs: "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU LEFT THE TOILET SEAT UP AGAIN!"

* * *

**Review! You must **

**WFG**


	3. We're in some serious shit

**Hello WFG here. **

**Thanks for all your reviews, I'm slightly shocked as I'm kind of only writing this because I left my other story on my old laptop. Doesnt matter, I'm enjoying writing BTT very much and appreciate all the positive responses I'm getting. **

**Anyway here's chapter three.**

* * *

**Chapter Three** – **We're in some serious shit.**

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU LEFT THE TOILET SEAT UP AGAIN!"_

There a short silence in the dusty broom cupboard. Through the strips of light raining down from the shutters Remus saw the colour leave James's face. Remus nudged him but it was no use, his eyes were transfixed on the young man he stood on the other side of the door in a dazed wonderment.

"Harry did you hear me?" said the same shrill voice. Thundering footsteps came cascading down the stairs and Remus watched the brown haired girl face Harry and the baby sternly in the hallway. "You left the toilet seat up!" she repeated.

"Yes I heard you when you yelled it a mere five seconds ago," replied Harry.

"But I told you not to," said the brown haired girl who Remus could sense was trying not to raise her voice.

"I forgot," said Harry simply.

"I'm sick of you forgetting!"

"Well if you don't like it Hermione," said Harry menacingly as he turned to the baby gurgling in his arms, "You don't have to stay."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Harry cut in suddenly, "Do you hear something?"

At that moment James had suddenly regained his senses and in a fit of madness had decided to lunge his body at the cupboard door in some ill-thought attempt to declare himself. Luckily however, Remus had pre-empted this and placed a full body-bind curse on his friend. Hermione and Harry continued their discussion in the living room and once Remus was sure they were out of ear shot he turned to James.

"Promise you won't try to escape."

"I promise."

Remus reversed the spell and James kept his word. "I know this is a lot to take in but we can't afford to go running into dangerous situations."

"But that's my son," whispered James, "Harry…Harry James Potter. You were right Remus, it does have a certain ring to it," he ran his fingers through his hair excitedly, "A-and that's my grandson and that girl is probably my daughter in law. Oh Merlin…this is…this is…"

"…Very bad," finished Remus sinking to the floor in despair, "Merlin, this is so bad. Don't you see Prongs? We're in some serious shit. If that's your son and that his wife and kid, we must be at least… eighteen years in the future." Remus said dismally.

"How could we have come so far forward? We were only trying to get to our last days in Hogwarts."

"I don't know," admitted Remus but then he groaned "Of course…damn you Padfoot…he meant to send us eighteen months in the past but he's spent us eighteen years in the future!"

"I reckon Harry looks about nineteen," mused James.

"Thanks Prongs, that makes everything so much better! This is a disaster."

"Will you calm down? It's not even all that bad."

Remus turned to his friend with a grave face, "James, us being here is extremely dangerous. We're not supposed to be able to see the future. It could have disastrous effects on the choices we make in our own time."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me give you an example," said Remus, he paused for a moment then went on "Ok, now that you know that you're going to call your son Harry right? What if when we get back to our time you decide to go out one day and buy a teddy bear with the words Harry written on the bear's paw? On your way back you're run over by a muggle vehicle and you die. Don't you see you wouldn't have died if you hadn't known you were going to call your son Harry?"

"Uh huh…ok…you need a better analogy," he said with a grin, "but I think I understand, except, we've seen loads already."

"Exactly," replied Remus grimly, "We need to get back to the past before we do any more damage."  
James seemed a bit disappointed but he nodded nonetheless, "Fine, get the time turner out."

"Oh…"

"What?" said James, "You still have it right? Please say you have it."

"I must have left it back in our time," explained Remus. James groaned.

"How the hell are we going to get back now?"

"We have to go and see Dumbledore," said Remus, "He'll know what to do. We can apparate to Hogsmeade from the front porch."

"Ok, we better do it now while they're in the living room," said James, "I wish I had my invisibility cloak with me." He stood up but Remus pulled him down.

"Wait, we have to change our appearance."

"Why? Surely no one will recognise us apart from ourselves and I thought I was Harry so I doubt I'd realise who I was if I saw myself…" James trailed off obviously confusing himself.

"We can't take any chances."

"Yeah who knows, maybe you've got a son who looks like your twin somewhere," suggested James.

_Unlikely_ Remus thought unless there was some miracle cure for lycanthropy in this era. "I'll do you first."

"Fine," James produced a light from his wand to aid his friend, "I want brown hair the same length as yours but darker. Do it as dark as you can get it without being black and make it all silky like Padfoot's." Remus raised an eyebrow but tried his best to get James's hair the way he wanted it. He also made his nose shorter and gave him stubble.

Remus was harder to disguise because he didn't have a stand out feature like James's unruly hair. He did however have strands of grey hair which James managed to colour light brown, he also made his friend's slightly shorter and curlier, just to annoy Remus more than anything and in a sudden flash of brilliance gave him an earring too. "Remus Lupin would never wear an earring," James said somewhat proud at having thought of such a small but clever disguise, "All you need is a leather jacket and you could be in a rock band." Remus sighed; he was more concerned with trying to get back to the past than strumming guitars.

Now that they were unrecognisable, they were ready to make their escape. Harry and Hermione were still in the living room so this was the opportune moment to make a dash for the exit. Slowly, carefully, they opened the broom cupboard. The hallway was empty and with a sigh of relief Remus noted no Black family portraits. He signalled to James that the coast was clear. The auror and experienced prankster was considerably better at remaining inconspicuous than Remus but it didn't matter neither of them made a sound as they tiptoed towards the front door. Every step felt like a mile but gradually they made it. Remus gestured for James to open the door. James turned the knob silently and gently pulled the door open. He turned to smile at Remus triumphantly. They'd managed escape unnoticed or so it seemed because just then the living room door swung open and Harry Potter came out holding a baby in his arms. This one looked more like Hermione with long brown hair, gurgling happily like the other child.

Remus and James froze but Harry didn't see them.

"So you dropped your ball did you?" he asked the youngster, his gaze was firmly on the baby as he turned his back to pick up the cuddly snitch toy on the floor a little way from him.

_This is our chance_ Remus's eyes seem to say as he grabbed James and slipped through the door but James wouldn't budge. He was mesmerized. His eyes were transfixed on Harry. A large smile blossomed onto his face. _Some auror you are! _thought Remus angrily as his grip on James tighten to werewolf proportions and James let out an involuntary yelp.

This momentarily lapse cost them dearly, as the Harry swung round immediately, a look of shock, fear and anger on his face. "Who the hell are you?" he cried raising his wand quickly.

James was just as fast but he seemed to realise who he was facing and his wand dropped aimlessly. Remus however, had his wand raised and disarmed Harry non-verbally. He was about to grab James and put an end to this fiasco when he found his own wand out of hands. He looked up at his disarmer and saw the brown hair girl, Hermione, pointing her wand fiercely at him. To his left James was sprawled on the floor and before Remus had time to comprehend that his friend had been stunned, his vision started to fade and he slumped to the ground.

"I knew they'd come out eventually," said Hermione.

* * *

**Review please! Thank you.**

**Chapter four soon. **


	4. Our Mutual Friend Sirius Black

**Hey. Thanks for all your reviews. **

**I thought I wouldnt waste time putting up the next chapter so here you go. ****I hope you reward me for writing this so quickly (with reviews!)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Our mutual friend Sirius**

_To his left James was sprawled on the floor and before Remus had time to comprehend that his friend had been stunned, his vision started to fade and he slumped to the ground. _

Remus opened an eye groggily. He was in a room he recognised vaguely and there were voices he had heard before.

"You could have told me there were intruders in my broom cupboard Hermione," said a voice sharply, "I knew I heard something."

"I didn't want to alarm you," said another voice, "If they were dangerous they would have done a better job of trying to be inconspicuous and I knew they weren't going to get far with all the wards put on this place."

"Yeah but it's how they got in that's really worrying me."

"Well we're about to find out, they're waking up," said the other voice.

"I swear if they're journalists then I'm allowed to kill them."

Remus was starting to regain his senses. He recognised the room he was in. It was the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. Suddenly, he remembered how he had got there and let out a low growl. He lifted the head up and caught sight of Harry Potter and the Hermione girl staring at him from the opposite side of the table. It was then he became conscious of the fact he couldn't move his arms or legs. They were bounded magically by rope. He looked to his right and was almost startled until he realised it was James who sat in the same situation beside him only with long, brown hair. Their gazes caught each other and without speaking they seemed to say:

_How the hell are we going to get out of this nightmare?_

After a moment of silent deliberation they decided the best course of action.

"LET US GO!" they yelled simultaneously whilst struggling against the ropes they were bound by.

The black haired baby who sat on Harry's lap promptly began yelling too and for a few moments there was a small riot in the kitchen. "_Silencio,"_ said Hermione pointing her wand in turn at both Remus and James after Harry had put the baby in his cot. The two friends' eyes widen in anger as unsuccessfully they tried to speak and they immediately started rocking their chairs even more wildly; So much so that Remus ended up on the floor. "Will you behave?" Hermione hissed helping Harry pick Remus up, "If you so much as make another sound I-I'll do more than stun you!" Remus and James fell silent and as Harry tried to hide his grin, Hermione rounded on him. "What?"

"Nothing," said Harry quickly turning back to his two intruders with a look of full of seriousness, "Who the hell are you two? And what in the name of Merlin are you doing in my house?"

James looked at Remus. The furry one was always given the task of lying or bending the truth for the marauders. It was natural for him; he'd spent almost all his life lying about his condition. So he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Hermione reversed the spell and Remus coughed to make sure he was back to normal whilst shooting a reproachful glare at the girl. His eyes flicked to James as if to say: _Roll with me, try not to act surprise at anything I say and watch out for your cues. _

James blinked twice which was marauder code for yes and then cocked his head slightly which was informal code for _you better make it good Moony or we are as good as dead mate._ James smiled suddenly and Remus knew he found the concept of being killed by his own son highly amusing.

"Who are you?" Harry repeated roughly, "What are you doing here?"

Remus took a deep breath, "We're friends of Sirius Black."

All colour left Harry's face and his grip on the table tightened.

"What?"

Remus glanced at Hermione who was staring at him in confusion. Something was not right and if he wasn't careful he would dig himself into a bigger hole. "Someone told us he lived here, but I guess we heard wrong."

"Who told you?" asked Hermione sharply.

"Just informers," said Remus vaguely, "See, we met Sirius a while back and he told us anytime we were in London we could stop by his place."

"You met Sirius?" asked Harry, his voice was raised and there was an edge to it, "When? How? Where?"

Alarms bells were going off in Remus's head and as he turned to James he could see he was thinking the same thing. Remus signalled for his input.

"We're travellers," put in James, "We hop from place to place, we go all over the world. We met Sirius on our travels. He seemed like a good bloke, we're quite close friends actually," he added looking carefully from Harry to Hermione.

"You can't have been that close," snapped Harry.

James frowned; he momentarily forgot he was sitting across from his son as he said angrily, "We are _very_ close."

"Are?" repeated Harry bitterly, "He's been dead for almost three years!"

There was an awful silence in the kitchen. It was then Harry and Hermione realised that these were not malicious intruders or rude journalists. The expressions on these men's faces were of pure grief, horror and shock.

"H-he's dead?" whispered James, "He can't be! He's too young!"

"Was it he-know-must not be named?" asked Remus hoarsely, "Was him that got Sirius?"

Harry shook his head, "Bellatrix Lestrange," he answered painfully.

"Bella?" said James in fury, "He got done in by Bellatrix? I don't believe you!"

"It's the truth," said Harry heatedly, "but she's dead as well."

That was small consolation for two friends. Harry watched them. From the way they were reacting he knew they were telling the truth about being friends with Sirius and so he untied them. "Thanks," muttered Remus rubbing his arms sorely and stretched his legs. He turned to James who looked back at him sadly. He turned back to Harry, "So is the war still going on?" he asked tentatively.

"Where have you been for the last four years?" snapped Hermione, "The war is over. It's been over for six months. Voldemort is dead. It's a new year and a new start." Tears welled up in her eyes suddenly. She had just been starting to forget all that had happened last year.

"I'm sorry, we're travellers," stated Remus, "News travels very slowly."

"Well you know now," said Harry. He sighed and at the same time as James ran his fingers through his hair. They smiled at the occurrence. "So you're Sirius friends eh?" They nodded. "What are your names?" asked Harry in a tone that told them that although they were untied and not in immediate danger; both he and Hermione were still highly cautious and suspicious.

Remus knew he couldn't hesitate, "John Hollow," he said quickly, "and this is…" he turned to James who started to think hurriedly, he said the first things that popped into his head,

"Peter Evans."

Once again Harry looked uncomfortable as he repeated "Peter Evans?" James nodded looking at his son anxiously. Something about his name was obviously distressing him.

"I don't think I came across the Evans or Hollows whilst doing the wizard census on the behalf of the ministry," said Hermione casually but her eyes were dangerously narrowed as if waiting for her prey to slip up.

_Shit_ thought Remus _Think fast._

"We're muggle born," said James hastily.

"Yeah," agreed Remus, "Our families won't be on the census."

"How old are you?" asked Hermione, "You don't look much older than me yet you didn't go to Hogwarts and you must have been travelling for at least four years to have met Sirius."

_Bitch _Remus screamed internally albeit a smart one. He hesitated and James could see Harry becoming more suspicious by the second. They would soon be back in ropes at this rate.

"Yeah we didn't go to Hogwarts," James said firmly.

"We didn't go to Wizard school at all," added Remus finally finding his flow of lies, "Our parents wouldn't allow it. We were home schooled but we got wands and books from Diagon alley. We taught ourselves magic."

Hermione snorted but disguised it as a violent cough.

"We started travelling at sixteen; Sirius was one of the first people we met."

"So you're what…twenty now?" asked Harry. They nodded and waited for more questions. "How did you get here?"

Remus had been anticipating this, "We used a port key."

"How? You have to be authorized," said Hermione immediately.

"Yeah well, we're bad boys," said James with a grin.

"And you ended up in my broom cupboard?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Well we thought it would be Sirius's broom cupboard," Remus explained, "We didn't know you lot lived here."

"Sirius gave me the house in his will," Harry told them.

"That was cool of him," James said politely. _So Sirius and Harry were close._ "It must be cool getting to live by yourself so young. Bet your parents were terrified at first though," James added with a smile.

Harry looked at him oddly but did not respond; instead he stood up and stretched, "So what's your plan now? Staying in London or off on another adventure?"

"Actually, while we're in the country we thought might pay Dumbledore a visit," said Remus amiably.

There was another excruciating silence.

"Don't tell me he's dead too," James joked but the look on Harry face confirmed his dread, "Well, that's just brilliant," he said sarcastically but his voice was choked. _What kind of future was this?_

"I suppose it wasn't by natural causes," Remus said dolefully. Hermione shook her head, "It wasn't you-know-who?"

"Voldemort," corrected Hermione.

"Sorry, it wasn't Voldemort who…you know…killed him."

"Nope," Harry said, "Severus Snape did."

James face turned apoplectic and it took Remus, Harry and Hermione to calm him down.

"SNAPE?" he yelled.

"But how? Snape is no match for Dumbledore!" exclaimed Remus.

"Dumbledore was weak," explained Harry.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" James declared searching for his wand.

"He's already dead," Hermione sighed.

"Bloody hell," muttered Remus. He didn't want to know what had become of him if even Dumbledore had succumbed. Maybe everyone was dead. He saw Harry and Hermione looking upon James and him and remembered his act, "Erm…Snape used to tutor us in the summer for our OWLS and NEWTS. We didn't like him very much. But we loved…we loved Dumbledore…" he trailed off dismally.

"So did I," whispered Harry placing a hand on Remus's shoulder, "Are you ok?" he asked James who was pacing the kitchen, still furious.

"He really _really_ hated Snape," explained Remus.

"He was just misunderstood," Harry said. James looked at him as if he was crazy. Hadn't the older James told Harry how much of scumbag Snape was? "Anyway, any friend of Sirius is a friend of mine so you can stay here as long as you like."

"Really?" said Remus thankfully.

Hermione glanced at Harry in surprise but he gave her a look and she smiled wearily, "I guess you could stay in the two adorning bedrooms."

"I'll show where they are," said Harry but he suddenly realised something, "Don't you have any belongings?"

"We're minimalists," James mumbled, "Material possessions are an ill substitute for spirituality and oneness."

Remus couldn't withhold a snigger but regain his straight face quickly, "Yeah, all we need is the clothes on our backs and each other."

"O-kay…" Harry smiled politely and turned to Hermione, "I'll get these two settled and you can take big Bear back."

Hermione lifted the black haired baby from his cot. James and Remus lingered to watch with soppy smiles plastered on their faces.

"He's lovely," James commented, "Where's the other one?"

"Other one?" repeated Hermione.

"The brown haired one," explained Remus.

Harry raised an eyebrow then laughed, "Oh, no. He's a metamorphagus; he's always changing his appearance. He tends to copy the features of people around him."

"Metamorphagus, wow, really?" exclaimed James. _My grandson!_

"What are the chances of that?" said Remus handing the baby his cuddly snitch toy, "Here you go champ, aren't you more likely to be a squib?" he added with a chuckle. He looked up at Hermione, "You're so lucky," he said earnestly.

Hermione stared at him horrified, "Oh no, he's not mine! Goodness, I'm only nineteen!" she giggled.

"He's not yours either?" James asked Harry, evidently disappointed.

"No, he's my godson. We're looking after him for the day," Harry explained taking the baby from Hermione and lifting him up with pride, "Say hello big bear."

The baby opened his mouth and said, "Heeeerrrrrroooo,"

"Big bear," said James with a grin, "That's worse than Apollo."

Harry laughed, "Nah, that's just my nickname for him. His name is Teddy... Teddy Remus Lupin."

* * *

**Nice dramatic end.**

**Review please. **

**WFG**


	5. In the long run, we're all dead

**Hey everyone, exams are over! Until next week... anyway thanks for all your reviews. It was cool to read you all liked the last chapter. I hope you feel the same about this one. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter five – In the long run, we're all dead.**

_His name is Teddy… Teddy Remus Lupin._

The world seemed to stand still. What was a few seconds of silence felt like a million years to Remus and James. The latter observed his friend out of the corner of his eyes. Remus was staring blankly at the baby in Harry's arms. His eyes suddenly flickered from Harry to then back to the baby again as if waiting for a clause in the previous sentence like "his name is Teddy Remus Lupin….not!" but it never came. He regained himself quickly and smiled as wide as humanely possible, "nice name," he managed to choke out.

James stared at him wondering what to do before asking conversationally, "Wasn't Remus Lupin a good friend of Sirius's? I guess that's his son?"

Harry nodded, "Yep, when he's not morphing he's a dead ringer for Remus too, same nose and everything, he has his mother's smile though... but he seems stuck on looking like me now," Harry said. The guilt in his voice was evident. He handed the baby back to Hermione and gestured for the boys to follow him upstairs. With Harry a little way ahead of them, James took the opportunity to give Remus a little squeeze on the shoulder. Remus hardly responded. Too many things were racing through his head.

"That kid, Teddy," asked Remus suddenly, "Who is his mother?" he tried to keep the excitement out of his voice but Harry heard it and eyed him suspiciously once they reach the 1st floor landing. "It's just I don't remember Sirius mentioning that Remus Lupin was married or that he had a kid. It just seems like the thing you'd mention you know."

Harry watched him carefully before answering, "They got married after Sirius died. His mother was Nymphadora Tonks."

_Tonks? Tonks_…Remus repeated in his head where had he heard Tonks before? Wait what had Harry said? "You said was," Remus stated hurriedly, "What do you mean was? She's still alive isn't she? That baby has a mother right?"

Harry shook his head sadly, his grip on the doorknob tightened, "She died when he was only a couple months old. She was an auror. She died in battle with Remus."

"Remus is dead?" whispered James turning to his friend desperately half-expecting him to disappear before his very eyes, "No…"

"I'm sorry," said Harry turning away from them. This was too much war talk. He could feel his cheeks burning and tears building up. _Not today _he warned himself as he opened the door to the guest bedroom. "So here's where you'll be staying," he said trying to be cheerful. He gave a small tour. The room was large with an en suite facility and had a door that led to another similar sized room. It seemed like it had been recently redecorated but the splendour and gothic architecture that characterized the Black family was still prominent. Not that Remus or James cared much.

"S-so that little boy has no parents," said James clearly distressed. He ran his fingers through his hand and looked at Remus. Remus hadn't spoken a word since his death had been revealed. He felt numb. Utterly, hopelessly numb. "I can't believe it," James continued.

"Look," began Harry sharply, "no-one wishes more than me that Teddy's parents were alive but that boy is going to want for nothing. I'm going make sure that he has exactly the same things that other kids have. I'm never going to let him feel like he's an orphan, never. He's going to be ok," Harry muttered more for his own assurances than anyone one else's, "Plus, he has a grandmother. All I ever had were the Dursleys and I'm alright…kind of…"

"The Dursleys?" James repeated. He remembered that Lily's sister Petunia was married to someone called Dursley. Deductions were spinning in his head but he tried not to show it.

"Oh those are just my relatives. I had to live with them until I was seventeen," Harry explained.

Dread swept over James, he knew he had to ask and yet he already knew the answer, "A-are your parents dead?"

Harry nodded and James tried not to show any emotion but polite remorse but he felt breathless. Before he could stop himself he asked, "Did they die when you were young?"

"Yeah, I was one year old," Harry said staring at the ground.

Something, somewhere in James's chest seemed to break in two. _I'm dead. Merlin, I'm dead_. _I only had one year with him. One year._ The pain of that was too much._ Eighteen months from now I'll be dead. Lily will be dead. _

"Was it…Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, to say he was uncomfortable answering these personal questions was an understatement. "He came for me and they tried to protect me."

At least it was in battle, as at least he'd fought, thought James but this was little if no comfort to him. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell but most of all he just wanted to curl up into a ball fortunately Remus took that moment to let everything hit him like a soaring wave, he ran into the toilet and threw up with such gusto it managed to create the tiniest of smiles on James's face.

"Is he ok?" asked Harry in concern as they heard Remus groan and throw up again.

"It's the journey," James said lost in thought, "It's been a big one," he added sincerely, "He'll be fine once he gets it all out."

"Well... I'll be downstairs if you need me," Harry said closing the door as he exited.

James stood still for a moment allowing the sounds of Remus's stomach being emptied to consume him. He didn't blame his friend for throwing up. He felt like doing something similar. Everything was so screwed up. Yes the war was over. Voldemort was dead. Hurrah. But so was he, so was Sirius and Remus. Lily was dead. His son had been brought up by muggles, muggles who hated Wizards. Everything was so wrong. Much to his annoyance hot anger tears started to build up in his eyes. He brushed them away stubbornly and went into the toilet. Remus sat on the side his arms clutching the toilet for dear life. He looked more haggard and tired than James had ever seen him. His new curly, light brown hair was draped messily around his face and as he caught sight of James and his tear-stained face, his own eyes started to water and he threw up again before swinging his head back and letting out a low moan. "This is so bad James."

"I know."

"We're all dead," Remus said looking up at his friend, "Prongs, my son is downstairs and I'm dead."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"I didn't even know I could have kids. I feel so happy but I'm so angry as well. I brought a child into this world and then got myself killed. Me, a werewolf. This Nymph lady must have been pretty desperate to marry me and she couldn't have known about my condition, no way. She'd have run a mile if she did and yet I had the audacity to get her pregnant and then die. How could I have been so stupid? Then again maybe a dead werewolf for a father is better than a live one."

"Moony, if you don't shut up I'm going to smack you one," James hissed, "You have as much right to have a child as everyone else ok? Teddy can do a lot worse for a father than Remus Lupin."

"Hey don't snap at me," Remus retorted, "You had a full year with Harry. I died a couple months after Teddy was born. I bet he doesn't even have a picture of us together." Remus's lower lip trembled and James sat down beside him, "It's just...this is so unfair."

"Moony, neither of us got any time with our kids, neither of us got any time with our lives and it's not fair. It's just not fair at all." James whispered softly. "I thought the present was pretty dim but the future is something else. I just want to go back. I want to live my life in happy ignorance."

Remus groaned in agreement and they sat together in comfortable silence for twenty minutes. Their minds were immersed in lonely thoughts which caused more rebellious tears to fall from their weary faces.

"At least now we know why there are such heavy sanctions on time turners," Remus said with half a smile, "Oh and thank you Sirius for such a wonderful birthday present. I have to make sure it's the full moon when I return the favour," he added darkly.

"This is all his fault," snapped James as Remus stood up and flushed the toilet, watching pieces of cake swirl round before disappearing, "I swear when I get my hands on him…"

"If we get our hands on him," Remus corrected washing his face and drying it. James groaned, he'd almost forgotten that their only route out of here had been Dumbledore and he was dead. James left the bathroom and slumped onto the four poster bed. Remus sat beside him.

"We have to think of a way to get out of here," he said.

"Now?" protested James, "Moony, I'm going to die in eighteen months, I'm hardly rushing to get back home."

"What about Lily and the baby...I mean Harry?"

James shifted uncomfortably, "I love Lily but If I'm going to be dead by the time Harry's one, I might as well as spend as much time here getting to know him while I can. Remus, don't you want to get to know Teddy? This is our one chance to be a part of our sons lives. If we find a way to get back we're going to have to have our memory wiped but if we build relationships with our kids in this era, they can't wipe that. That'll be etched in our hearts forever. And our boys will remember us. Don't you want that?"

"Of course but James-"

Remus was interrupted by the sudden flutter of feathers through the open window. The young men looked up startled; a majestic looking owl had flown into their room and dropped a letter and a parcel at their bed. The bird flew out whence it came from and Remus glanced at James in confusion. He stood up and picked up both the letter and the parcel. He handed the latter to James as he read:

_Dear John and Peter,_

_It appears you find yourselves in new pastures. While you're here you might as well follow Peter's advice._

_I took the liberty of sending you 1000 galleons. That should be more than enough to see you through your journey._

_In the parcel along with the money are the card of potion-maker who will employ you with no questions asked and various other things you might find useful._

_Please do not misinterpret the cheerful tone of this letter. It merely masks my displeasure at the situation you find yourselves in. Do not try to reply to this and _

_above all things be careful, if not for yourselves but for those around you._

_Enjoy London._

_Forever your friend,_

_Brian Bumblebee._

_Note to recipient: If this letter is not addressed to you, feel free to read or destroy or both. Thank you._

"Brian Bumblebee?" asked James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Godric's Hollow almost nineteen years previously, Sirius Black stood alone in the middle of the Potter's living room staring at the space where his friends had vanished. The time turner was glowing menacing in his hands. It had taken him fifteen minutes but he'd managed to make it to work and now he was ready to get his friends back.

* * *

**Another dramatic end for you. **

**Please Review. Thank you.**

**WFG**


	6. Under the Alias

**Hey thanks for all your reviews. I dont know why I'm writing these so fast, I really should be doing essays but anyway I hope you like this.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six – Under the alias**

_Meanwhile….almost nineteen years previously, Sirius Black stood alone in the middle of the Potters' living room staring at the space where his friends had disappeared. The time turner glowed menacing his in his hand. It had taken him fifteen minutes but he managed to get it to work and now he was going to get his friends back._

Sirius quickly placed time turner round his neck. It was glowing fiercely now. Sirius could feel an orb of light engulfing him. He didn't try to fight it; he let it consume him until he couldn't feel or think anymore. Sometime later, he wasn't sure how long; he felt his feet reach solid ground and he smiled. He was at Hogwarts in a nice isolated bit of grass by the left side of the castle. He looked up at the azure sky. It was probably past lights out. He had arrived at the perfect time, finding James and Remus would be easy.

He slipped into the castle passing a grandfather clock on the way. It was half eleven and if he remembered correctly the seventh year versions of him and his friends would be in Gryffindor tower putting the finishing touches to their plan to wreck havoc on the Slytherins. That meant the older James and Remus would be nearby but a safe distance away.

He made for the Gryffindor tower. Every classroom on the way he checked but he found neither Remus nor James. Twice he thought he heard footsteps although nothing materialised he kept his wand held high and ready just in case. Finally he reached the floor where the portrait hole resided and he couldn't help feeling excited. He was back at Hogwarts after almost two years. It was like the good old days, wild pranks, winding up Slytherins and never ever getting caught.

"Ah Mr. Black," said a cool familiar voice.

Sirius spun round and nearly swore. Professor Dumbledore stood behind him.

"Professor," Sirius began as he remembered exactly where he was and what he was doing, "I was er…just going back to the common room."

"That would be very risky business," replied Dumbledore, "I expect the other Sirius Black and his accomplices to be emerging from Gryffindor any second now and although the idea of you two meeting is enticing to say the very least, I doubt the space-time continuum would be able to handle such a reunion."

Sirius stared at Dumbledore in surprise, "How did-"

"Sirius Black, the next time you attempt to manipulate time, please shave." Dumbledore said with half a smile. "Besides did you really think you could use a time turner in my school and I wouldn't know about it?" he added swiftly, "Especially one as illegal as that," he pointed at the device around Sirius's neck, "now come along. I need to destroy that thing and send you back to your own time before you can cause any damage. This was very foolish of you Sirius. I'm surprised; I thought you knew better than to play about with things you don't understand."

Sirius turned red with embarrassment; he had forgotten what being told off felt like. Dumbledore headed off in front of him. "Wait Professor, we have to get James and Remus first. They got sent back here before me but I haven't found them yet."

"Remus and James aren't here," said Dumbledore examining Sirius carefully.

"Yes they are, they have to be," Sirius said firmly although he was growing increasingly anxious.

"Sirius, I assure you if Remus and James have travelled back here I would have known about it."

"But they're not in my time either," said Sirius whose voice had risen with panic.

"Well then," began Dumbledore grimly, "If that is the case, we may have a mini-catastrophe on our hands. Follow me Mr. Black."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brian Bumblebee," laughed James as he re-read the letter they'd received a few moments ago. Remus sat beside him on the bed counting the money in the parcel.

"…980, 990, 1000 galleons," said Remus with low whistle, "Man, I've never seen this much money in my life. This is very odd."

"Definitely," agreed James, "It's like he knows exactly what's happened. How could he know that?"

Remus shrugged. This was all too weird who was this guy? "It sounds like an alias."

"What does?"

"Brian Bumblebee. Maybe it's code for something," mused Remus, "That cant be his real name, it sounds silly."

"Yeah not like John Hollow at all," remarked James with a smirk.

"Hey it's better than 'Peter Evans'," Remus countered.

"I panicked," admitted James, "I just amalgamated the first two people I thought of. You obviously went for the superhero macho name. It's the defender of the earth: Johnny Hollow!"

"If you were a better auror you would know that if you have to make up a name in a rush you always go with your middle name and a place you like, hence, John Hollow."

"Aw, I'm touched," said James with a grin, "Although that wouldn't work for me. I'd be nothing Hogwarts."

Remus laughed then his smile faded quickly.

"What?"

"Prongs…you don't think this is…"

"What?"

Remus was deep in thought, "This letter, you don't think it's from Dumbledore do you?"

"Do you mean from beyond the grave?"

"Maybe, I've heard more unlikely stories," Remus said, "He might have known we were going to end up here and sent these letters before he died."

"I wouldn't put it past him, that wizard knows everything. I get the feeling he can my mind sometimes."

"He can. He's a very skilled legilimens," Remus pointed out, "And if he knows or…he knew that we were going to end up here, he probably knows how to get us back."

"So we just wait here for a dead professor to write us a letter," said James, "I have to admit, it's not the best plan I've ever heard."

"Well it's our only plan," Remus snapped, "Dumbledore has never let us down before."

"Ok, but while we wait, like Brian wrote, we should follow my advice," James said, "Let's get to know our kids."

"James not this again…"

"You want to get to know Teddy don't you?"

"But James it's ok for you, Harry's an adult and he lives here. John Hollow isn't exactly going to be able to spend a lot of time with a baby."

"We'll get round that."

"How?"

"We just will ok? Remus don't you trust me?"

Remus sighed, "I trust you Prongs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't trust them," Hermione said for the umpteenth time that evening.

"I know, neither do I," admitted Harry as folded some baby clothes, "But they're Sirius friends that much I believe."

"Is it that outlandish to entertain the notion that perhaps not all Sirius's friends are good people?" Hermione asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I never said they were, hand me those bottles please," Harry said as he packed Teddy's things into his bag. It was six o'clock and an hour since Harry had shown Peter and John into their rooms.

"I just can't believe you invited them to stay," Hermione said lifting up Teddy from his high chair and wiping his mouth, "Strangers, in our house."

"Our house?" said Harry with a raised eyebrow taking Teddy from her.

"It's _our_ house when I do all the washing and cooking."

"I've never asked you to."

"So you'd rather I'd let you stew in your own dirt."

"I'm not totally incapable of looking after myself."

"I haven't seen any evidence to the contrary."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" snapped Harry. Teddy gurgled happily whilst playing with Harry's glasses.

"I'm just saying it's no wonder Mrs. Tonks doesn't want Teddy round here much. Harry, you're a mess and you have been ever since…"

"Ever since what?" asked Harry menacingly.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly.

"No spit it out, I've been a mess ever since the battle of Hogwarts when let me count…four of my friends were killed. Add that to my godfather and headmaster along with my parents and you can pretty much figure out why I don't really care about washing my socks."

"Harry, I'm sorry," began Hermione tears brimming up in her eyes, "I know it's been hard but we have to move on. I'm just trying to help."

"I know," Harry began guiltly but a strong smell caught him and Teddy giggled, "Teddy!" he exclaimed holding the nine month old at arms length "Just brilliant, your Gran will be here in a few minutes and you've done that. I haven't even packed your stuff away yet. She's going to think I'm even more incompetent than she did before." Harry sighed wearily.

"I'll change him," said Hermione taking Teddy and a change of clothes and nappies.

"Thanks Hermione," replied Harry earnestly, "for everything," he added with a knowing glance.

Hermione smiled and carried Teddy upstairs to the nearest bedroom where she undertook the gruesome task of changing Teddy's nappy. Teddy took great pleasure in struggling against her but finally she managed it and it was just then that John Hollow entered the room.

"Oh sorry," said Remus automatically backing out.

"Oh we're almost…done," Hermione said as Teddy grabbed one of her earrings, "Stop it Teddy, no, off."

Remus watched in amusement as Teddy finally let go and allowed Hermione to change his clothes.

"He's looks like a bit of handful," he commented.

"He's normally…so…good," said Hermione breathlessly as she put on Teddy's trousers despite him kicking, "I don't know why he's putting on a performance because you're in the room."

Hermione lifted Teddy up onto her hip and he smiled and reached out for Remus. "Di-da-da-da!"

Remus took a cautious step towards Teddy, "May I?" he asked Hermione but Teddy had already lunge himself at Remus and crawled up his chest till he was able to see his father's face clearly. They were nose to nose and Remus stared into his eyes which had odd familiarity to them. In that moment there was only Remus and Teddy. Nothing else mattered. Remus had never felt this way before. It was as if all his dreams had come true and he never wanted it to end.

"I better take him downstairs, I suspect his grandmother is waiting," Hermione said prising Teddy away. Remus instinct was to pull Teddy back but he remembered who he was supposed to be and merely waved the baby goodbye. The swung closed but Remus didn't move until he was sure he was alone. When James had asked him where he was going ten minutes ago, he had replied simply to look around. This was a lie. Remus was searching for something and if he was going to have stay in this time indefinitely he would need to find it. After five minutes of scourging, he concluded that it was not in this room.

Three rooms down and he found what he looking for, a wizard calendar. With a tap of his wand it revealed what he needed to know and he groaned internally. It was just as he had suspected. The full moon was two days away._ Oh crap..._

_

* * *

_

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Review please. Thank you. **

**WFG**


	7. Small World

**Hello. I've taken time out of my revision schedule to deliver a nice long chapter to you all. **

**I hope you appreciate it. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter seven - Small World.**

_Remus groaned, it was just as he had suspected. The full moon was two days away. __Shit._

Remus held his head in his hands. He'd totally forgotten about the full moon. He sank to the ground in despair, he knew Hermione and Harry were already suspicious of him, he could only imagine their reaction if they found out what he was, they would kick him out of the house at the very least. But there was no way he could keep this from them. He would start getting ill very soon and it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to stay. His thoughts suddenly darted to Teddy and his heart seemed to stop. Teddy, his son, he was bound to be inflicted with lycanthropy wasn't he? Dread and guilt seeped into Remus. Had passed on his disease to his son? Had passed on his suffering to him? The thought of Teddy being an outcast forever was too much for him to take and he ran downstairs to catch a glimpse of him before he left. Remus found Teddy along with his grandmother and Harry and Hermione in the living room. There was no conversation, the only sound was Teddy clapping happily as he sat on his grandmother's lap.

"Hey John," Harry said quickly. He seemed relived to see Remus, "Andromeda this is John Hollow. John this is Teddy's Gran."

Remus nodded politely and Andromeda smiled. She was a young woman by grandmother standards and Remus noticed her face was familiar.

"Andromeda Black?" he said suddenly.

Andromeda looked up at him sharply and Teddy stopped clapping.

"Tonks," Hermione amended quickly.

"Oh but you're Sirius's cousin right?" Remus blurted out. He remembered meeting her couple of times and he suddenly recalled Sirius proudly telling anyone who'd listen that his cousin was married to a muggle born.

"Yes," she answered looking at Remus meticulously.

_So this was his mother in law? _Remus thought,_ surely she was too young. Did Andromeda even have a daughter? Wait…that little girl Sirius had brought by the Hollow one time. She was a metamorphagus! Nymphadora…that little girl was his wife? _Remus struggled to believe it but there seemed no other explanation. He had married a child.

Harry watched John's face turn pale.

"John, are you ok?"

"Yeah…er…never better," Remus lied.

"John and his friend Peter will be staying with us for a while, they're friends of Sirius," Harry explained.

"Is that so?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow but said nothing more; she stood up with baby Teddy in her arms, "Well I better get going. Once again thank you Harry and Hermione," she added with a smile directed at the young woman, "I'll see about next week. I can't promise anything. You know how Teddy gets around the full moon. He can be cranky for days afterwards. I don't know whether you can handle it."

"Give me a chance at least Andromeda," Harry said trying be as polite as he could but his frustration was evident.

Andromeda smiled and made Teddy wave goodbye, "We'll see, perhaps. Nice meeting you John."

"Bye Mrs…Tonks..," Remus muttered trying urgently to get a closer look at Teddy before he disappeared out the door. The baby seemed normal and Andromeda hadn't specifically mentioned lycanthropy but he was still uneasy about the phrase _how he gets around the full moon…_ what did that mean? It sounded like a polite substitute for furry little problem.

"You ok now John?" asked Harry.

Remus nodded quickly, he wanted so desperately to ask if Teddy was a werewolf but he couldn't risk exposing himself and truthfully he didn't think he could handle the answer. "We're having dinner in about twenty minutes," Hermione said breaking Remus's train of thought.

Remus looked up, after throwing up three pieces of cake he wasn't really in the mood to eat, "Thanks but I think I might just lie down for a few hours."

"It's only a quarter past six," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah and we haven't really had time to talk properly," Hermione added with a furtive glance at Harry.

That look spelt trouble so Remus quickly made his way to the door and mumbled something about being tired. Before he left he remembered his manners and said, "Thank you for everything by the way. I know most people wouldn't allow complete strangers to stay in their house but we're really grateful. I'm sure Sirius would appreciate everything you're doing for us."

He shut the door behind him and immediately heard the muffled tones of Hermione. He wasn't sure what she was saying but her suspicion was obvious and Remus made a mental note to try and stay out of her way as much as he could. He went back to his room and found that James, obviously feeling the effects of time travel, was asleep on the bed. Remus toyed with the idea of waking him but instead he trudged into the adjacent room and was asleep himself before his head had even hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily?" James woke up with a start. Lily was not beside him and he started to panic. He looked around into the semi darkness, searched for his wand and hissed "Lumos!"

He was in a room he did not recognise and he scrambled to stand up. Opposite him was a mirror and he stared his reflection. He wasn't James, he was someone else. He didn't have black unruly hair, he had long silky brown hair, his nose was different and suddenly he remembered where he was. He was in the future, in the house of his dead best friend living with his orphaned son. Lily wasn't here because like him, she was dead. James continued to look at his reflection; everything was so bizarre and messed up but he couldn't allow himself to dwell on it. He went to Remus's room and nudged his friend, gently at first then almost viciously so Remus woke up with a groan.

"Time?"

James searched for a clock, "Just gone six,"

"Six?" muttered Remus rolling over with a moan, "Too early Prongs, too early…"

"I can't sleep," James said then added in a near whisper, "not without Lily."

Remus sat up and patted his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but it'll be ok, Dumbledore will fix everything and then you'll be back beside her."

"Yeah," agreed James although he looked less than convinced. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Remus's brain started to function properly and he remembered the discovery he'd made last night.

"Prongs, I need to get out of here."

James looked up at him sharply, "What? Why?"

Remus stared down at the ground, "The full moon's tomorrow."

James sighed and slumped onto Remus's bed, "It would be wouldn't it?" he moaned.

"Don't worry you can stay here with Harry, I'll go back to the shrieking shack and hide out there until Dumbledore sends word and-"

"Whoa Moony, why do you have leave?"

A flash of annoyance swept Remus's face, "Because I prefer leaving of my own accord more than being kicked out."

"Who says they'll kick you out?" James argued, "You and Harry must have been close, you made him your son's godfather after all. He won't care if you're a werewolf."

"He might not have known about my condition," Remus reasoned, "I certainly wouldn't have told him."

"Then Sirius would."

"You think so?"

"Definitely," said James with a smile, "Moony, he'll understand, we should just tell him."

"No!" Remus said fiercely, "I don't want anybody to know. Even if he does understand, I don't want to be…I don't want to be… "the werewolf," Remus shifted uncomfortably on his bed.

"Is that how you think we see you?" James asked quietly. He got no response so continued, "Fine. We don't tell anyone. But that still doesn't mean you have to leave. We'll just go away tomorrow night. We'll say we're visiting friends and then we'll come back and it'll be ok."

"James, I'll need medical care after the transformation," Remus stated.

"I'll care for you."

Remus snorted and James frowned, "Well if you don't want anyone to know, it's the best I can do ok?"

Remus reddened and he mumbled thanks. James stood up, "I'm going to have a shower," he said walking through the doorway to his room, he turned round suddenly and looked at his friend, "And just for the record Moony, you're not "the werewolf". Not to me at least. To me, you're just Remus, ok?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peter! John!"

Harry smiled at the two young men who had just come into the kitchen. They smiled politely back at him and the other three people in the kitchen. One of them was Hermione who was sitting at the table with a mug in her hand and the other two people were teenage boys neither Peter nor John had ever laid eyes on before.

"Guys, this is Peter Evans and John Hollow, the friends of Sirius I was telling you about," Harry said addressing the two boys, he then turned to James and Remus and nodded towards the two youths, "Peter, John, these are my friends Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas." Dean waved with a smile but Ron who sat closest to Hermione merely nodded politely, "Dean lives close by and well Ron practically lives here so you better get used to seeing him," Harry added cheekily.

"Help yourself to breakfast," Hermione said standing up and placing some cereal boxes in front of James and Remus who sat down and served themselves eagerly.

"So you're the home-schooled muggle born travellers who have come to live with Harry and Hermione," Ron said as he watched Remus and James stuff cornflakes into their mouths.

Remus nodded unable to speak.

"We don't mean to impose," James said after a pause, "We haven't really got anywhere to stay. We only came back to England to see Sirius and well…obviously that hasn't been possible."

"So you haven't got any parents?" asked Dean, Harry threw him a look, "sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, its ok." said Remus quickly, he had been thinking about the answer to this question during the night. He knew simply killing them off would be highly suspicious. "Our parents are alive but they disowned us when we chose to live as wizards. We're as good as dead to them."

"That's so harsh," Dean said sadly, "Well if you need anything while you're here, like Harry said, I'm not that far away."

"Thanks…Ron?" said James uncertainly.

"I'm Ron," Ron said in slight annoyance.

"Well you didn't actually make clear which was which," Remus put in which only caused Ron to appear more annoyed.

Harry laughed, "Don't worry you'll get to know everyone properly tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" repeated Remus sharply, "Why? What's going on?"

"Oh we're having a little belated new year's party," Hermione said with a smile, "All our friends will be here hopefully. Actually we can make it a debut for you two," she added with a laugh at the thought.

Remus didn't smile nor did James. They glanced at each nervously before Remus said, "We can't make it."

"Why?" replied Hermione immediately. Her tone had turned from casual to wary.

"We're er…visiting friends in…"

"Nottingham," finished Remus, "we'll be gone for a few days."

"So you _do_ have friends you can stay with?" asked Ron.

"No, our friends are travellers too. They informed us that they'd be in Nottingham for a while and we've arranged to meet them. We haven't seen them in years."

"I see," said Harry after a pause, "Well if they're going to be in Nottingham for a while, I don't see why you can't just visit them after the party. I mean, you can apparate can't you? It wont take you long to get there."  
Remus opened his mouth for a way out but none came. He turned to James who too looked flummoxed.

"I suppose so..."admitted James finally.

"Good then that's decided," Harry said with a smile but he shot an inscrutable glance at Ron and Hermione. Dean evidently confused by the sudden silence in the room stood up and looked at his watch, "I better get going. Will you send that report to me next week Hermione?"

"I'll have it done by tomorrow if you want," Hermione replied. Dean smiled.

"I should go too," Ron said standing up, "I kind of told mum I was popping out to buy milk. She'd have a fit if she knew I was in London." He swooped down and kissed Hermione lightly on lips an act which left Remus and James horrified.

"What the hell are you doing?" James yelled, his eyes flickering to Harry in shock. His son stared blankly at him but then suddenly realised what his visitors were thinking.

"Oh no," Harry said quickly, "Merlin no, Hermione and I aren't…" he laughed uncomfortably, "Of course not…I mean she's just living me. Ron's her boyfriend."

"Yeah I am," Ron confirmed.

"So you're living together, but you aren't together?" Remus asked for clarification.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

"That seems a bit strange," James said before he could stop himself, "You must be a very trusting person, Ron." Ron coloured significantly and Hermione too blushed but nothing more was said and Ron left the house shortly afterwards with Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conscious of the embarrassment they had caused Remus and John left the house an hour later. They headed to the address of the potion maker Brian Bumblebee had suggested and by the end of the afternoon they had not only secured a job (working at below the minimum wage) but had also managed to buy new clothes and other essentials they needed from diagon alley. They returned to 12 Grimmauld place in the evening and the morning's awkwardness was almost forgotten. Although Hermione quickly excused herself as soon as she saw them come through the door.

"She's ok really," Harry said as they sat down for dinner a few hours later which, considering all three of them had help prepare it was very poor, "It's just Ron wasn't really happy about her moving in with me and now with you two are here as well, it just… complicates things."

"We're sorry," Remus and James said automatically.

"No don't be," Harry said firmly, "Like you said before you have no where to stay and you're Sirius friends and this is his house really…" he trailed off and started playing with his food. James and Remus exchanged glances but continued to eat their food in silence. When they were finished and had cleared their plates Harry stood up and stretched.

"So, do you play Quidditch?" he asked abruptly.

The broadest smile imaginable spread onto James's face but Remus simply rolled his eyes.

"Quidditch is my life," James said earnestly as Harry too grinned and brought out three brooms from the cupboard.

"I've had no one to play with for ages, Ron's too busy with Hermione nowadays," Harry said as he watched James stroke one of the brooms in awe.

"These brooms are amazing," murmured James, "M-John, look at the paintwork on this one, simply sublime."

Remus merely nodded.

"Don't you like Quidditch?" asked Harry.

Remus smiled wryly, "I did until I met Peter."

"What position do you play?" asked James as Harry led them outside into the garden. The sun was almost set but there were plenty of lamps and the temperature was cool with no wind.

"Seeker," answered Harry. He added shyly, "I was captain actually, for a year at school,"

James beamed in delight, "So was I!"

"What?"

James realised his error, "No I meant I was a seeker too but I play chaser better," he said hurriedly, "Yeah played seeker for a bit but found my form as a chaser. Yeah...obviously not at school because I was home schooled."

"We brought brooms and taught ourselves how to play," Remus put in before Harry could ask any more questions, "Obviously we couldn't do it properly with only two people so we've only really started playing since we started travelling. Peter plays chaser in tournaments all over the world."

"Wow," Harry said, "I didn't know there were tournaments where you can enter as an individual."

"Well now you do," James said with slight smile, "obviously there not official or anything and you play in a team made of strangers but the prize money is good."

Remus raised an eyebrow but Harry didn't say anything more and they spent the next hour flying around the garden. It mostly consisted of Harry and James trying to out do each other with dangerous stunts and a fair amount of diving and weaving around trees whilst Remus flew a safe distance away. As Harry challenged James to race around the garden, James realised that if could choose only one hour of his life to relive again, it would be this one. Here he was, flying with his son Harry, who could fly as well, if not better than he could. He had never felt so proud in all his life.

Remus saw the emotion on James's face and suddenly felt like he was intruding on what should be a family moment. He flew down to the ground and excused himself leaving James to enjoy his sweetest moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat in the library. She wasn't annoyed. She wasn't annoyed at all. She shut her book fiercely. Ok, she was slightly annoyed and she didn't know why. It had something to do with what had happened at breakfast but she couldn't pinpoint what. Was it the fact the guests in her house was so obviously liars? Was it the fact that they had dared to question her relationships with her friend and her boyfriend? Or was it because they had brought up a subject she didn't want to have discussed with Ron again?

It was probably all of those, Hermione decided on balance. She sighed. She knew Ron would try, again, to convince her to move out tomorrow night. He didn't understand why she had to stay with Harry and not with him at the burrow or simply at home with her parents.

She couldn't explain it well either but basically, Harry needed her. He would never say it but she knew the emotional scars of the war were still raw his mind. He rarely talked about it, about Voldemort, about the deaths or anything but Hermione could see in his face that he thought about them all the time. She couldn't leave him alone right now. She just wished Ron would understand that. He could be so unreasonable sometimes and the fact she was now living with three men would only make matters worse. She groaned and held her head in her hands for several minutes. When she sat up again she found John Hollow staring down at her.

"John!" she said breathlessly, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Sorry," said Remus automatically, "Harry and Peter are playing Quidditch. I was just looking around and the door was open. I thought you were crying, sorry I'll go."

"No don't be silly," Hermione said quickly, flicking her hair out of her face. "I was just taking a break from reading."

Remus surveyed the room with interest, "So this is a library?" he asked. He took a step towards one of the shelves, "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Remus browsed the books nearest to him, fingering one or two then moving on and to another shelf and so on. Hermione continued with her own book before turning round to watch him despite herself.

"What are you doing?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Just looking for one I haven't read," Remus replied standing on his tiptoes to read the title of one book.

"You've read all these books?" Hermione said pointing at the first three shelves. Her voice was tinged with disbelief.

Remus nodded grabbing the book he was examining superficially, "The mind behind the stone," he read, "The story of Nicholas Flamel. Cool. I haven't read this one."

"Really?" remarked Hermione, "It came out years ago. I read it when I was eleven."

"No, but I've read a similar one which was in French."

"You speak French?" Hermione said evidently impressed.

Remus smiled bashfully, "I know enough to get through most books."

"My parents have a house in the Loire valley."

"My mum grew up near there,"

"Really? small world," Hermione said quietly keeping her eyes on Remus.

"I know, so you like to read?" asked Remus sitting opposite her and flicking through his book.

"I love reading," Hermione replied earnestly.

"Me too, what are you favourites?"

"There's too many to count but mostly muggle ones, how about you?"

"Defence books rock, it's my favourite subject. But I love history books too. Peter thinks I'm such a bookworm because I've read Hogwarts: a history about a billion times."

"Me too," said Hermione passionately, "Ron is always teasing me. But I don't see how I could have survived a single year at school without it."

"Yeah same here," Remus agreed before quickly adding, "not that I went to Hogwarts but you know the sentiment is the same."

Hermione observed him carefully so he changed tracks rapidly, "You obviously read a lot; I bet you were top of the class at school."

Hermione blushed but mumbled, "I did ok."

"No way," insisted Remus, "bet you got straight O's."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "well yes, apart from defence. But that O.W.L. was fixed, I swear."

"How about NEWTS?" asked Remus, "Seven O's? You did ancient runes right?"

"Yes of course I didn't do divination," Hermione said with a small smirk.

"Good for you, it's a quack subject even Dumbledore thinks so."

"Exactly, that's what I've been saying for years," Hermione replied with a surprised smile.

"So you did the proper subjects like ancient runes and arithmancy?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded with a proud grin.

"And got straight O's?"

"Well," Hermione began slowly, "I didn't get to actually complete my NEWT studies but we were awarded straight O's due to our contribution to the war."

"Really? That's so cool," Remus said trying to keep the jealously out of his voice.

"War isn't really cool," Hermione snapped, "A lot of people died as you well know."

"No, sorry I wasn't implying that," Remus stated quickly, "It's just cool you got straight O's. I didn't. But that wasn't even my fault. Two of my exams were straight after the f-" Remus caught himself in time.

"The?"

Remus stuttered. He had almost let slip his most personal secret. That had never happened before. He'd never let his guard down before. He stared at Hermione accusingly but she stared blankly back.

"The... John?" she repeated.

"The death of my uncle," finished Remus quickly opening his book and reading.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Hermione said politely but she stared at Remus intently, "NEWTS don't really mean a lot any way," she added suddenly, "You don't need a piece of paper to tell you how smart you are and you're obviously very smart John."

Remus would have said thank you but the way Hermione was looking at him he didn't think that was compliment.

"I think I'm going to go check on the guys," he said hastily standing up, "it's been nice talking to you."

"Ditto," replied Hermione her eyes focused on her book but as Remus walked out of the room they followed him. There was something about John, something cagey yet intriguing. She felt same about Peter too but somehow with John was different. There was something more to him which she couldn't quite put her finger on but what she did know for sure was that she would be watching him like a hawk until she found out.

* * *

**Yay.**

**Hope you liked that. It was very long.**

**Review please. It's your reviews which make me write more. **

**Thanks**

**WFG**


	8. The truth sucks doesn't it?

**Thanks for all your reviews. **

**Anyway here's the new chapter and it's party time!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eight – The truth sucks doesn't it?**

"_He's a werewolf!" Hermione yelled triumphantly. Harry stared at Remus, horrified. _

"_You're a what?"_

"_Werewolf," hissed Ron, lighting his pitchfork with a malevolent smile. _

"_You're a werewolf?" barked Harry, "I let you stay in my house!"_

"_You're not coming near my Teddy," Andromeda said running away with her grandson into the distance. _

"_You've ruined everything Moony!" snarled James, "You're just a stupid, ugly werewolf!"_

"No I'm not!" Remus yelled waking up suddenly. He sat up panting heavily and looked around the dark room. He heard footsteps and a few moments later the lights were on and James stood in front of him.

"Where's the fire?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Remus took a deep breath, "Sorry, bad dream… very bad dream."

"Oh, right," said James with a weary yawn. He surveyed his friend, "You ok?"

Remus toyed with the idea of lying but James was giving him his auror face so he shook his head, "Today is going to be so bad."

"No it won't," James countered as he sat on the bed beside his friend.

"Prongs, I feel ill already."

"It's nerves, you're just nervous. Keep a cool head and it'll be ok. We'll be out of here before the moon comes out."

"We have to be," Remus said firmly.

James nodded and sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

A couple of hours later they trudged together downstairs for breakfast. It was the start of their second full day in the future and as it was a Saturday they took the opportunity to read some newspapers and acclimatised to their new environment while Harry and Hermione busied around preparing for the party.

Before they knew it, it was five and an hour until the party started. Remus had calculated that the moon would start to appear around eight, so he had to be out of the house at quarter to at the very latest. The plan was that they would go to the shrieking shack and would stay there for a couple of days until Remus was back to normal health.

"Moony, calm down," James ordered as he styled his hair to the way he wanted, something he had not been able to do in his own time.

"I am calm," Remus replied a little too loudly for James to believe him. He was fiddling about with a button on his shirt and ended up ripping it from its material with such force James turned round.

"I swear if you don't calm down Moony everyone will figure out what you are anyway."

"What I am?" repeated Remus angrily.

"Sorry, I meant…" but James couldn't think fast enough and Remus walked out his bedroom in huff. He found himself in the library and sunk into a leather armchair with a sigh.

"Why couldn't I just be like everyone else? He muttered after several minutes.

"Ahem," said a shrill voice behind him. Remus stood up to face Hermione who quickly diverted her eyes from his ripped shirt, "Guests will be here soon, you should get ready."

"Yeah, sorry," Remus mumbled. He hurried out of the room. Had Hermione heard what he'd said? That was all he needed. She had been following him around all day, asking him to help put up banners or put food out whilst grilling him fiercely on his background. She was like a shadow. The one place he was safe was in his room so he retreated there where James met him with a guilty face.

"I'm sorry about before."

Remus opened his mouth to reply but just then a severe headache overtook him and he swayed on the spot. "Moony, you ok?" asked James in concern giving his friend support. Remus winced and nodded. At that moment the doorbell rang and they heard footsteps scurrying downstairs.

Remus looked at James wearily as they heard their pseudonyms being called, "Here goes."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"As ok as I'm ever going to be today," Remus answered.

"PETER, JOHN!"

James gave his hair one final flick and then he and Remus made their downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are," Harry said as his guests finally emerged downstairs.

James and Remus smiled politely at the group of strangers in front of them as well Hermione who Remus couldn't help notice looked very nice in her change of clothes.

"Your hair is different," he blurted out.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"N-no it's pretty," he added quickly which caused Hermione to blush slightly.

"Thanks," she said hastily turning to the two girls and a boy who sat in the living room with them, "Guys these are our guests, Peter and John." She nodded towards each boy in turn, "and boys these are Luna Lovegood," she gestured towards to thin blonde girl who was wearing the most spectacularly weird ball gown, "Neville Longbottom," James nearly gasped but disguised it as a cough and smiled at the son of his friends, "And Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister." The girl with long red hair and large brown eyes frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't introduce me as Ron's sister," she said, "I'm a bit more that that." But she smiled cheekily at Remus and John, "Hi."

"Hello," replied James at the same time as Remus.

There was a small silence before Harry coughed then said, "I better bring out the food and drink before the rest arrive."

"I'll help," Ginny said quickly.

Harry grinned and James watched them go with interest and was about to throw Remus a covert glance when the doorbell rang again. Hermione went to get it and soon Ron was among them.

"I can't believe Ginny left without me," were the first words James and Remus heard before he greeted Luna and Neville and then turned to them, "Oh, hello."

"Hey Ron," said James suddenly remembering yesterday's embarrassment, "Er…nice shirt."

Ron glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"Nice shirt," James replied innocently. Ron narrowed his eyes and Remus took that moment to engage Luna in a very loud conversation about her dress.

A little while later Dean arrived with a boy called Seamus Finnigan and twin girls called Parvati and Padma. Soon all the Weasleys were there and various other school friends and James and Remus found themselves lost in a sea of strangers.

"Hey guys," Harry yelled above the loud music that now filled the room. It was nearly seven and the party was in full flow. Harry offered James and Remus a bottle of butterbeer which Remus declined; he was feeling nauseous and light headed.

Harry watched him, "You're not having a good time are you?"

Before they could answer he continued, "I'm such a bad host, I haven't even introduced you to everyone properly, I sh-"

He was cut short but the appearance of Ginny Weasley who tugged at his arm with a mischievous grin, "You haven't danced with me yet!"

"Hold on Ginny," Harry tapped on Dean's shoulder, "Mate will you introduce Peter and John to some people please?"

Dean nodded and turned to the two boys as Ginny dragged Harry to the small dance floor that had been made in the middle of the living room.

"So…er…who do you want to know?" Dean asked.

Seamus Finnigan who stood beside him grinned broadly, "We should give them the low down on the Patel twins; they've been giving you two the eye since they got here."

He gestured to the two girls who stood on the opposite of the room, giggling into their hands and whispering to each other in way that made James glad he was married. He suddenly thought of something, "I'd rather get the low down on Harry and Ginny. Are they a couple?"

"Nothing's official but they're practically going out," Seamus explained "You see the war set everything back. Hogwarts opened in October, the Ministry still isn't back to normal and relationships aren't as established as they should have been. I mean look at Dean and Luna. They should be married by now and he hasn't even asked her out."

Seamus dodged a pretend punch from his friend, "I'm just saying you better hurry up. Ron says Neville's got his eye on her."

"So Ginny is Harry's girlfriend," James interrupted as a small smile crept across his face. He watched the Weasley girl. She was pretty, very pretty in fact in a familiar sort of way.

"Seems like Harry's got a bit of Oedipus complex there," muttered Remus under his breath.

Dean and Seamus continued their humorous biography of everyone present at the party and before Remus knew it, it was half past seven.

"…now Hagrid," Dean was saying pointing at the half giant, "He's a real character, back in the sixth year…"

"James," Remus whispered trying to ignore his thumping headache.

"What?"

"It's time," Remus said agitatedly, "We need to get out of here."

"What are you two whispering about?" Seamus cut in loudly.

"Nothing," snapped Remus, Seamus and Dean looked at him strangely, "What?"

"Are you ok John?" Dean asked, "You look very pale suddenly."

Remus tried to smile normally, "Oh really? I'm just a bit ill that's all. I'm going go lie down for a moment," he hurried away mouthing "quarter to," to James before he left.

He accidentally bumped into Hermione and Ron who were dancing together. Ron turned round with an annoyed expression but Hermione looked at him suspiciously, "Where are you hurrying off to?"

"Bed," replied Remus without looking back. He rushed upstairs. He had the overwhelming wish to throw up but he restrained himself and began packing his and James's things for their trip. His hands were shaking and it was only when he lost grip on a towel that he noticed the figure of Hermione in the doorway.

He opened his mouth but she got their first.

"Where are you going?"

Remus took a deep breath as he tried not to pass out in pain, "Just getting ready for Nottingham."

"Now?" asked Hermione sharply, "There's a party downstairs. You'll have plenty of time to pack later."

"I want to leave now. I have to see my friends." Remus replied.

"What are you friend's names?"

"What? Er…Billy and Kevin," Remus said quickly.

"Surnames?"

"Smith and Jones."

"And they're painters right?"

"Yeah,"

"You said they were travellers!"

_Shit "_I…erm…they're travelling painters."

Hermione snorted derisively, "Why don't you just tell the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're lying!"

Remus groaned. His head felt like it was going to explode, his insides felt like they were trying to force their way out of his stomach. "Fine," he said finally, "I'm liar. Fine. You win." He took his bag and tried to get out but Hermione blocked his way forcing the door to slam shut with her wand. Remus stared at her fiercely, "Move out the way."

"Not until I get the truth out of you."

Remus's eyes flickered to the clock above him. Seven forty. He had five minutes to get James and get the hell out of here.

"Get out of my way Hermione."

"Not until you tell me the truth," Hermione repeated firmly, crossing her hands resolutely.

Remus growled menacingly, "Hermione, get out my way right now," he hissed.

"O-or what?" asked Hermione trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I'll kill you," whispered Remus. Hermione eyes grew wide in terror. It was first thing John had said that she truly believed.

"Did you hear me?" yelled Remus with such ferocity it felt like the room was shaking, "GET OUT MY WAY. NOW!"

Hermione had lost the ability to move so Remus used his wand to blast the door down. He rushed downstairs to find James but instead found the whole party in the hallway staring at him. Evidently one could not blast down a door in silence.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry cried.

"Where's Hermione?" yelled Ron.

Hermione stood at top stairs, her face was white, "Don't let him go! Harry, he's been lying to us! He threatened to kill me!"

Remus stared at her wildly, "No I didn't, you locked me up!" he would have killed her if he'd stayed there and transformed but he didn't have time for this; he grabbed James.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Hey you're not going anywhere until you explain what the hell is going on," Harry shouted grabbing hold of James whilst Ron tackled Remus onto the ground. People screamed and gasped as Remus struggled out of Ron's grasp only to be tripped up by someone's spell.

"Let him go!" yelled James pushing Harry off fiercely and firing hexes indiscriminately in a desperate bid to help his friend, "He's weak!" Unfortunately almost immediately he said this Remus with super human strength threw Ron across the hallway and then proceeded to roar viciously at anyone who tried to come near him. He searched for a clock. It was eight to eight. He felt a sharp pain and clutched his chest suddenly as he fell to the floor in front of everyone.

Harry looked up in alarm at James who rushed to Remus's side.

"What's happened? Peter?"

"We have to get him somewhere secure, somewhere fortified with chains. Please quickly, there's isn't enough time to apparate. Just don't stand there, help for goodness sake, he's a werewolf!"

There was an immediate shocked silence before Hermione rushed to James's side along with Harry.

"Help him up," ordered James as he took one of Remus's arms and Harry took the other. Remus stirred into consciousness as they led away from hallway barging past the scared, astonished partygoers who watched them go.

"We'll go the shed," Harry told James as they walked out of the house into the garden. It was pitch black and the only light was from the house and the footlights around the yard. "I think that's where Remus Lupin used to transform when he stayed with Sirius. He was a werewolf as well you know. Hermione, you'll have to do some protective spells….Hermione?"

Harry spun round but Hermione was not there, he saw Ron rushing upstairs but had no time to dwell on it because Remus was fully awake and struggling against his grip.

"Get away from me," he yelled pushing Harry away and trying to stand alone but he swayed and Harry caught him, "I don't need you!"

"John," said James gently placing a hand on Remus's shoulder, "He's just trying to help. We haven't got time to fight."

"Everyone knows don't they?" whispered Remus feeling the stares of the dozens of people watching from the porch.

"Ssh don't worry about them," James said angrily turning round to face the group, "Getting an eyeful are you?" he yelled, "Enjoying the show? Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer! This isn't a zoo, if you aren't going to help then fuck off!"

"Hey," said Harry sharply, "They're just…it's not their fault." He let go of Remus to open the door of the shed and just as he and James were about to help the young werewolf into it, Hermione ran to their side followed by Ron. Her face was streamed with tears and she thrust a small vial into James's hand.

"Wolfsbane potion, it probably wont work so close to the moon but there's no harm in taking it and I can make some more."

"Wolfsbane?" repeated James accusingly, "Are you trying to poison him?"

Hermione looked stunned, "No, it helps them."

"Them," repeated Remus weakly looking up at Hermione.

"No I didn't mean it like that," Hermione insisted, "I'm so sorry John."

Remus stared at her for a moment wincing in pain, "The truth sucks doesn't it Hermione?" he said quietly before slowly disappearing behind the shed door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed that! **

**Please review **

**And look out for second part of Harry's amazing party.**

**WFG**


	9. Moon Night

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all you reviews, glad you liked the last chapter (and I'm glad someone noticed my freudian cameo) **

**Here's the new chapter **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Moon Night**

James and Harry stepped back as Hermione pointed her wand and muttered various spells under her breath. The shed glowed blue and she turned back to them with a grim smile, "It's secure."

James didn't say anything, he stared at the shed realising for the first time in five years he wouldn't be with Remus when he transformed. The full moon was what made the marauders the marauders. It was their monthly escapades that made them much more than just best friends and comprehension of this suddenly made James feel lonelier than he had done for a long time.

"Peter?" asked Harry softly.

James spun round eagerly, "Where?" Harry stared at him, "Oh right…yes?"

Harry opened his mouth but he was distracted by loud, piercing howls coming from the shed.

James couldn't bear to hear them so he trudged back into the house. Most of the guests were the living room but Ginny, Dean, Neville and Seamus stood in the hallway.

"Excuse me," James muttered as he trudged past them.

"We didn't mean to stare," Ginny said as he walked past her, "We're sorry."

"It's not me you have to apologise to," James replied sharply.

Ginny frowned, "We haven't anything against werewolves you know. We were just a bit surprised."

"Yeah," put in Dean, "One of our professors was werewolf, Remus Lupin was his name and he was the best teacher we ever had."

James stopped and nearly smiled. Old Moony was going to be a professor. That figured.

Neville nodded enthusiastically, "Definitely the best, I remember crying when he left."

"Why did he leave?" James asked.

"People found out about his condition so he had to resign," Seamus responded sadly.

"Ignorant people," Neville added angrily, "People who were too stupid to see past something he couldn't help. But we're not. Peter, we're sorry we stared but we really don't care that John's a werewolf."

James allowed a small smile to creep onto his face but he realised this was not his moment. It was Moony's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peter?"

James sat up from where he sat in the large armchair of the library. He had been sat there for about two hours lost in his own thoughts, wondering what Lily, Sirius and Peter were doing now. He hadn't even heard the sounds of guests shuffling out of the house earlier than they had expected or the muffled whispers of intense conversation that had been held outside the library door. He turned to face Harry who walking towards him with two mugs.

"Coffee," he explained handing one mug to James with a polite smile, "I assumed you wouldn't want to sleep."

"I couldn't even if I tried," answered James taking a few sips, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's downstairs with Ron and Ginny," Harry replied sitting down on the sofa opposite his guest, "She's still a bit upset. She thinks this is somehow her fault."

James didn't answer. He knew he was supposed to say it wasn't Hermione's fault at all but he couldn't help thinking it was. Harry watched his face carefully. "She didn't mean to confront him like that," he said. "But if you had told us, none of that would have happened anyway."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," answered James sharply.

"Why does it have to a secret?" Harry countered, "There's no shame in being a werewolf."

"I know that, but it was John's decision to keep it quiet and I had to respect his choice."

"Even if his choice could have put dozens of people in danger?" asked Harry.

"Well no-one would have been in danger if you had let us leave."

"He blew one of the doors down!"

"He was trying to get away, to protect all of you!" James said defensively.

The two potters stared at each other fiercely but did not say anything more. The uncomfortable silence was broken by the arrival of Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Hello," said Ginny slowly, immediately sensing the tension, "Is everything ok?"

"Fine," answered James standing up abruptly and leaving the room with a second glance at anyone.

"He can't even stand to be in the same room as me!" cried Hermione tearfully. Ron wrapped his arms around her and Harry patted her back awkwardly.

"That wasn't about you Hermione, we…er… exchanged words," Harry explained.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"I just wanted to know why they didn't tell us before."

"Harry, that's so personal," Ginny said, "quite frankly it was none of our business."

"It would have been our business if he had transformed," Ron put in, "It was reckless not telling us, who knows what could have happened."

"No," argued Hermione pulling away from Ron and wiping back her tears, "Ginny's right. It wasn't any of our business and if I hadn't stuck my big fat nose into it none of us would have been in any danger. John was trying his hardest to get out and I was stopping him. If anything had happened it would have been my fault." with that Hermione descended once more in tears and hurried into her bedroom. Ron contemplated following her but instead sunk into the sofa beside Harry with a sigh.

"I'm going to check on Peter," Ginny said leaving the room and heading downstairs. She walked past the sitting room which, not long ago had been packed with people dancing the night away. It was funny how a night could change so suddenly she thought. She found Peter sitting on the lawn outside the shed, where loud howls could still be heard.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"How long before he transforms back?" Ginny asked sitting beside him. James turned to face her with a solemn expression.

"Soon as the moon fades," he answered staring up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly above them and did not look like it was going anywhere fast.

"Are you going to stay out till then?" asked Ginny. James nodded; his eyes were fixed on the shed. He didn't know why but his thoughts quickly leapt to Lily and the baby. He could feel tears brimming up in his eyes so he turned away from Ginny but his sentiment didn't evade her, "You'll get cold sitting here all night. Why don't you come in for a few hours?" she said softly.

James glanced at her and then back at shed, "I want to be here when he gets back."

"Fine," said Ginny and she watched the shed with him.

"Are you going to stay here with me?" asked James in confusion. Ginny nodded with a grin.

"But you'll get _very _cold," James added examining the short dress she was wearing.

"I don't mind if it means a week off school."

James smirked and they sat outside together for nearly an hour. The conversation was sparse but it didn't matter and they didn't once feel the cold. At about midnight Harry and Ron joined them with more coffee and suddenly what had began a gloomy act of solitude turned into an enjoyable night time chat. Sometime after three the howls stopped and there was silence amongst four of them.

"He's back," James said standing up and walking to the door of the shed, "Where's Hermione? We need to get these wards down."

Ginny went upstairs to fetch Hermione who by the looks of her weary face had been up all night too. Soon the security spells were lifted and James made for the door, he raised a hand to stop the others entering, "He'll be naked," he warned.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took a step back but Ginny simply rolled her eyes, "Oh please I have six brothers," she said with a grin but suddenly her eyes welled up in tears as she added in a choked voice, "Sorry, I mean five," and backed away. James stared at her in concern but sounds from the shed alerted him to Remus's awakening. He rushed inside where he found his friend on the floor desperately trying to clutch at pieces of clothing in a clumsy attempt to get dressed.

"I'll help you," James said. Normally Remus would insist against such a proposal but he didn't even try to argue and James could see how bad his transformation had been because he was badly bruised and simply held on to James as he was dressed. When he was clothed, James slowly and delicately helped Remus to his feet. The werewolf swayed but James kept a firm grip on him as he carried his friend outside.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were waiting for them in the garden and immediately Harry took one of Remus's arms whilst the others tried unsuccessfully to keep their shock at seeing someone so badly beaten and frail from their faces.

"Will he be ok?" Ron asked as he followed his friends upstairs.

"Yeah," grunted James as he and Harry lifted Remus up the stairs, "He could do with a healing potion or something."

"I'll get some," said Hermione immediately hurrying out the front door.

Once upstairs, Harry and James placed Remus on his bed. He looked up at them with a grateful smile before his eyes flickered in an unsure manner to Ron and Ginny.

"It's ok," whispered James sitting near his friend, "Nobody cares Moony."

"What did you say?" asked Harry sharply.

James immediately realised his slip-up, "I said nobody cares June-nee. It's a play on Johnny, been my nickname for him since we were kids," he added quickly.

"Oh," said Harry with an embarrassed smile, "I thought you said…never mind. You probably need rest John, we should leave."

He gestured for Ron and Ginny to follow him out of the room.

"You better go too Prongs," Remus muttered, "You look awful."

"You can talk," teased James but his face was back to serious in a moment, "I wish I could have been there with you."

"I know," said Remus, "but you've done enough for me tonight."

James smiled then yawned.

"Go to sleep," Remus ordered, "I'll be fine," he added seeing James's hesitant expression. James grinned, patted Remus's head and then headed into his bedroom, a few moments later Hermione bustled into Remus's room.

"Oh," she said looking around in a surprised manner to find no else in the room. Her eyes settled on Remus and he could see she looked nervous as she said, "Hello, how are you feeling?"

"I suppose you'll want the truth," Remus said with a wry smile, Hermione blushed but moved further into the room, "The truth is, it was probably the worst transformation I've had in a long time," he admitted, "every bit of me aches."

"I can imagine," replied Hermione sitting on the bed beside Remus. She opened her bag and took out numerous potion bottles, "I brought you these for the pain, that one," she picked up a purple bottle, "Will heal all your scars. You should probably take them now," she suggested.

Remus nodded and tried to sit up; he needed Hermione for this and to help him take the potions which caused him to look away immediately in shame.

"Thanks," he mumbled as she helped him lie down flat again.

"You don't need to thank me," said Hermione quietly, she was looking down at her hands, "John…"

"It's ok," Remus said anticipating what she was about to say.

"No it's not," insisted Hermione, "What I did today; I've never been so ashamed."

"Hermione forget it," said Remus firmly, "It's in the past."

"I never thought in million years that this was what you were hiding," Hermione continued in trembling voice, "I was so sure you were lying to us and you were but I thought it was something bad."

"It was," Remus pointed out.

"Being a werewolf isn't bad. There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's hardly something to be proud of," Remus replied angrily, "I don't see people lining up to take my place." He saw Hermione's face and softened, "Sorry, it's just…people aren't usually as accepting as you guys have been. I'm kind of still waiting for pitchforks to arrive."

"Harry and I, and all our friends would never ever discriminate against a werewolf. You know Teddy Lupin? He's father was a werewolf and it didn't change anything. I was the first person to figure it out at school but with you, I don't know why I couldn't see it," Hermione finished looking Remus squarely in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," whispered Remus, looking straight back at her, "I should have been honest."

"Well I shouldn't have been so suspicious," Hermione countered, "Can we start again? I'd really like to become friends with you John," she said sheepishly.

"Aren't we already friends?" asked Remus shyly.

Hermione smiled, "Just as long as there are no more secrets."

"No more secrets?" repeated Remus, he stared at the fading scratches on his arms and then looked up at his new friend, "Deal," he said stretching out his hand.

Hermione took it and they shook hands whilst smiling at each other with an odd familiarity.

"Hermione?"

Ron came through the door and stopped short of the bed as Hermione hastily dropped Remus's hand and immediately stood up.

"Ron," she said with sudden exuberance, "Er…will you help me take these potions downstairs?"

Ron nodded slowly, throwing covert glances at Hermione and the werewolf in bed behind her. They left the room moments later and Remus lay in his bed and stared at the hand Hermione had shaken with shy smile on his face.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Review please.**

**Thanks and keep reading**

**WFG**


	10. Girlfriends and Boyfriends

**Hello. You have no idea how long it took me to write this! I scrapped so many drafts, I just didnt know how to write this.**

**Anyway, sorry for the delay and thanks for all your reviews of chapter nine. Please keep them coming.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Girlfriends and Boyfriends**

The weeks following the full moon were some of happiest of James and Remus's life. It was so refreshing to live life without the worry of being killed by death eaters or having to pay the water bill. Sometimes the two friends even forgot they'd only been in the future for three weeks, it felt like they had been here for an eternity.

"Morning John, Morning Peter,"

"Morning Hermione," chorused James and Remus from where they sat at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Merlin, you look terrible," remarked James over the newspaper he was reading.

"Thanks Peter. It was Ron, he kept me up all night," complained Hermione flicking a straggly strand of her hair back and reaching up to fetch a bowl.

James and Remus exchanged grins and Hermione gave them a look.

"It wasn't like that, don't be silly," she explained going red, "He wanted me to help him find a flat around London, we were going through the ads in the paper until four in the morning."

"Oh, he wants to move out?" asked Remus.

Hermione nodded, "He says he wants to be closer to me."

"That's nice," Remus stated, "I suppose he'll want you to move in with him," he added casually.

Hermione blinked and then looked down at her bowl, deep in thought, "Shit," she murmured, "That was what he was hinting at," she looked up, "I wondered why he was so adamant on wanting my help, oh no."

"What's wrong?" James questioned.

Hermione shook her head and dropped her bowl on the table, "Nothing," she said leaving the kitchen.

"She's weird," asserted James with a grin, "I like her."

"Yeah me too," agreed Remus quietly as he played around with his food lost in thought.

"Oh crap, it's quarter to nine," exclaimed James standing up suddenly, "Mr. Reuben is going to slay us if we're late, we've got to go!"

Remus hurriedly finished his cereal and got his coat. After they'd said goodbye to Harry who was in the living room finishing a report, they left the house and apparated to site of Mr. Reuben's Rudimentary Potions warehouse. They quickly put on their overalls and set about their work which was essentially packaging potions, but not before Mr. Reuben had spotted them.

"Evans! Hollow!" he barked.

"Yes sir," they replied with growing dread as he moved towards them.

"Late again," Mr. Reuben said coming so close to the two men that they could smell his horrible cigar breath, "Today you'll work overtime for half pay."

"Half pay?" repeated James in dismay.

"And you'll be happy to get it," Mr. Reuben snarled, "Now get to work!"

Remus glanced at James who glanced back with a sigh. There were certain times, however, when they did wish they were back in the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They didn't get home until eight that evening and they were understandably tired. James went straight to bed, after his routine hour of Quidditch with Harry and Remus after a quick meal headed for the library where he spent most his evenings with Hermione. They'd formed a close bond over the last weeks and he was almost sure she trusted him now and their evenings were the highlight of his day. He opened the door and almost immediately wished he hadn't. Hermione and Ron were in the middle of a very heated argument and Remus's appearance in the doorway only seemed to rile them further.

"Do you mind John?" yelled Ron.

"Could you give us a minute," snapped Hermione through gritted teeth. Remus complied retreating quickly to one of the other rooms which he supposed had been the games room in the Black days for there was a chess board amongst other things. Remus seated himself on the sofa and played solitaire with a pack of cards he found. He hadn't been playing long before Hermione came into the room with red eyes, trembling slightly.

Instinctively Remus stood up and enveloped her in his arms. She rested on his shoulder and sobbed for a few minutes before pulling back.

"I think we broke up," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," said Remus automatically, "What happened?"

Hermione took a seat on the sofa and Remus followed her.

"I told him I wasn't ready to move in with him," said Hermione in between small sobs, "He didn't take it well," she added with a small smile.

"So he broke up with you?" asked Remus delicately although he felt his anger at Ron rising.

"No, he just shouted…a lot. He has this thing about me and Harry. I thought we'd moved on but he's always bringing it up. It does my head in. So I said to him, I said if you can't understand why I need to live with Harry right now then maybe you should just leave… a-and that's what he did…" Hermione said as she started to cry again.

Remus put an arm around her and after a while her tears subsided and she looked up at him, "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I just cried in front of you. What you must think of me…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Remus quickly, "It's better to get it all out. I cry all the time," he added suddenly turning red at this abrupt admission. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," she said wiping her face with the back of her hand, "I can't talk to Harry about any of this and well I don't really have any girlfriends, except Ginny, but she's at school… so thanks."

"It's ok," replied Remus, "although I'd rather not be a girlfriend," he added with a grin.

"You know what I mean," Hermione laughed, "I don't know why but I feel like I've known you for years, John. You're so easy to talk to."

Remus sighed, "Yeah Lily always says that. Why do all girls say that to me?"

"Lily?" asked Hermione curiously.

"A friend of mine," said Remus quickly but Hermione was looking at him the way she had done in his first days here. Remus could almost hear the gears in her brain putting two and two together so he added, "She's my ex-girlfriend actually. We don't talk much anymore."

"Oh," said Hermione but she was still giving him the look.

"Well, if you're feeling better, I should probably go to sleep now," said Remus hastily.

"Yes of course," said Hermione watching him stand up, "Thanks John, for everything."

"Goodnight Hermione," said Remus and he shut the door to the games room as he tried to work out why his heart was beating so fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Call that a wronski feint? You don't even know the meaning of the word Potter!" yelled James zooming past his son.

"Think you can do better Evans?" Harry leered as he steadied himself on his broom.

"I could do better than you with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back!" James declared as he flew down momentarily to take cup of lemonade from the pitcher that stood beside Hermione and Remus.

It was a gloriously sunny January day as it was a Saturday, James and Harry had spent most of it flying around the garden while Hermione and Remus watched, each with a book on their laps.

"Has Peter always been this competitive?" asked Hermione as James flew back to Harry to engage in more banter.

"Yeah he hates being second in anything. I remember him positively ignoring me because I got a percent more than him in charms," said Remus take a sip of lemonade.

"Well, I like it," stated Hermione, "I know this might've not have come across but I really do enjoy you two being here. To be honest living with Harry these last six months has been torture. I almost thought he'd never laugh again but look at him," she nodded upwards where Harry yelling triumphantly after winning a race against James, "You know, I think him and Peter are soul mates, sorry," Hermione added quickly.

"No, don't be," Remus said watching James steal one of Harry's gloves and zoom off into the distance with a large grin, "They do seem to be kindred spirits in some ways although Harry is no where as boisterous as Peter. You should see him on a sugar high, he's lethal." Hermione giggled and they watched their friends chase each other to and fro until the doorbell rang.

"I hope that's Neville," said Hermione standing up to get to the door, "He left his hat here the other day."

Several minutes later and Hermione had not returned so Remus stood up and went back into the house. He found Ron sitting on the kitchen table and Hermione standing by the sink. There was a tangible tension in the room and it wasn't until Remus had been standing there for a few moments that he finally said, "Hi Ron."

"Hello John," replied Ron politely.

Remus's gaze turned to Hermione who smiled awkwardly, "Ron just dropped in to apologise for his behaviour last week."

Ron's stared at her in horror then turned fiercely to Remus then back again to Hermione, "Do you tell every guy and his dog about our personal business?"

"She was really upset actually," Remus put in but Ron ignored him, his gaze firmly on her.

"You really hurt me Ron," Hermione admitted, "Why did you leave like that?"

"You told me to," said Ron exasperated.

"And you couldn't even owl me?"

"I was scared you wouldn't reply," answered Ron.

"That's not a very good excuse," snapped Hermione.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you into moving in with me. I just miss you so much sometimes. Do you forgive me?"

Hermione nodded happily and Ron stood up to kiss her. Feeling suddenly like a third wheel Remus retreated back into the garden where James and Harry were now playing Quidditch penalty shoot out, with Harry in goal.

"He hasn't saved a single one!" James yelled when he saw Remus come in and sit down on a garden chair.

Remus gave him a thumb up and watched Harry let in another quaffle.

Ron and Hermione joined them a little while later walking hand in hand.

"Hey Ron," James and Harry hollered simultaneously as they changed positions.

"What are you playing?" Ron asked as Hermione sat beside Remus.

"Penalty shoot out," Harry answered, "Spare broom in the cupboard if you want to play."

"But we were going to have a rematch race round the trees after this," James reminded his son.

"You're right," conceded Harry flying down to meet Ron, "Sorry mate, can you wait until then?"

"Sure," said Ron although did look too happy as he watched his best friend having fun with his house guest, "When did Harry and Peter get so pally?" he asked Hermione.

"Hmm?" said Hermione. She had been sharing a joke with Remus while Ron was talking to Harry and now had a huge grin on her face.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

Hermione glanced at Remus who glanced back and then they promptly burst in laughter.

"You wouldn't understand," said Hermione in between giggles.

"Yes I would," said Ron hotly.

"Ok, well I was just telling John about this funny thing I read about post-renaissance potion making and how back then…" Hermione paused and frowned as Ron stifled a yawn, "See I knew you wouldn't find it funny, honestly why do you even ask?"

"I thought it was a joke not a history test," answered Ron dryly. Hermione rolled her eyes but Ron put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek making her smile.

Once again, Remus felt like a spare part so he stood up and made his way to the living room deciding to switch on the television even though he knew no muggle programmes from this time. He settled on a music channel and watched with interest scantily clad girls gyrating in front him.

"Hey,"

Remus spun round. It was Ron. He hastily tried to turn off the TV but instead increased the volume so that now expletive ridden rap music filled the room:

_I like my hoes_

_Especially the ones who take it down looooooow_

_I don't care if they have a man_

_I'll have them in my bed before you can say "HAAAAAAAAM!"_

_That's right I said I don't care if they've got a man_

_I'll have them anyway I can. _

_They call me the wolf man._

_Cuz I'm a beast with all the ladies..._

Remus finally found the mute button.

"Is that the sort of thing you're into?" Ron asked casually but his eyes were narrowed.

"No," replied Remus a bit too quickly perhaps because Ron eyes narrowed further, "Er…where's Hermione?"

"In the garden," answered Ron.

"I'm glad you two have sorted everything out," Remus said with an uncomfortable cough, "She was really upset."

"But you were there for her," Ron put in with an edge to his voice, "She's always talking about you John, even though you been here for what…three weeks?"

"We've become good friends," Remus said slowly, "We do live together after all." Remus silently berated himself for adding that as Ron stared at him fiercely.

"Yes you do," accepted Ron tensely, "And you spend all your spare time with her."

"Well…" Remus paused for a moment, "Only because J-Peter is usually in the garden with Harry."

Ron scowled, "Yeah he isn't he? So you're constantly with my girlfriend and Peter's constantly with my best friend."

"Ron, it isn't like that."

"What's her favourite colour?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know, purple?"

"Correct. I took me six years to work that out, six years John and you've been here less than month and you already know that. Don't you think that's a bit weird?"

"No, I think just think you're not very observant," answered Remus truthfully.

Ron's face flashed red, "Stay away from her!"

"What?"

"Stay away from Hermione. I don't want you around her anymore."

"You can't tell me what to do," snapped Remus.

"Do you fancy her?"

"N-no."

"Then stay away from her."

"How? She's my friend and we live in the same house, that's virtually impossible."

"You're clever," answered Ron bitterly, "Or so I'm always being told, so just try and stay away from Hermione."

"No."

"I'm asking you nicely."

"But I'm sorry, I c-cant."

"Please," Ron said quietly, "I love her so much."

There was long awkward silence before Remus sighed "Fine, I'll try. I can't ignore her though."

Ron nodded in compromise.

"Hey what's going on?" Hermione said coming into the fray. Ron smiled in relief and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Nothing going on," he said casually, "Right John?"

"Right Ron," answered John with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

**Hope you liked that.**

**Either way please review, it helps me write.**

**I'm off doing exams so the next update will be in mid MAY, sorry!**

**WFG**


	11. Sock Puppets

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**Sorry about the delay, I've been on holiday and then I had exams :(**

**Anyway better late than never.**

**P.S- thanks for all the reviews!**

**_Chapter Elevens - Sock Puppets_**

* * *

"Professor?"

Sirius Black didn't wait for Dumbledore to answer, he launched straight into his questions, "Sir, Where are James and Remus? They're ok aren't they? We can bring them back right?"

Dumbledore looked up from where he sat in his office with the hand carved Egyptian time turner in his hands. He stared at Sirius for a moment, seemingly deliberating something before saying, "The answer to all of those questions is: I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sirius said roughly before remembering himself, "_Sir_, you have to know. You've been examining that thing for last two hours."

"Yes, but unfortunately 'this thing' has been unable to tell me neither where your friends are nor what time they are in."

Sirius gulped, "So...I've lost James and Remus?"

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically, "Temporarily speaking, yes but let's not worry about that for the moment."

"This is all my fault," moaned Sirius sinking to the floor of the headmaster's office in despair and looking out at the night sky through the window. "Why couldn't I give Moony a sensible birthday gift? Lily is right; I'm not fit to be a godfather. I'll probably end up losing their kid in time and space too."

"_Mr. Black_!" Dumbledore said so sharply that Sirius looked up immediately, "I will not tell you again. It is imperative that you do not disclose any details the future to me or anyone else in this time period. The slightest slip up could result in a catastrophic change in time, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Sirius, "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about James and Remus. I mean who knows what horrors they're being subjected to this very instant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ARGH! He's eating me, he's eating me!" Remus cried rolling on the floor as he wrestled with the sock puppet on his left hand. Teddy giggled happily as did Hermione who had him on her knee. When the sock puppet then preceded to eat James, Teddy burst into spontaneous applause and was gurgling in joy at the pantomime in front of him when Harry walked into the sitting room.

"Hey, what's Teddy doing here?" asked Harry immediately picking up the baby and hugging him tightly.

"Mrs. Tonks dropped him off while you were out," replied Hermione, "She had an urgent meeting at the ministry of magic. She said she'd be back in an hour or two."

"Why didn't you call me?" snapped Harry as he tickled his godson.

"I didn't think I had to," answered Hermione, "I knew you'd be back from Hogwarts soon enough."

Harry frowned but this soon turned into a smile as he lifted Teddy high up towards the ceiling.

Remus watched Harry play with his son with desperate longing. This afternoon had been the first time Remus had seen Teddy since his first day in the future, nearly a month ago. The last hour he'd spent playing with Teddy had been one of the happiest of his life and he felt angry at having it cut short so abruptly by the arrival of Harry.

James sensing his friend's heartache piped up, "We were actually in the middle of a performance for Teddy when you walked in Harry."

"Oh?" inquired Harry sitting his godson on his knee.

"Yeah, we were doing attack of the killer sock monsters. Teddy loves it."

"Attack of the killer sock monsters?" repeated Harry with a raised eyebrow, "that doesn't sound exactly child friendly."

"No, it's brilliant," insisted James, "Show him Johnny."  
Remus took up his red sock puppet and crept closer to Teddy, sliding on the carpet like a snake, making absolutely no sound until he sprang up suddenly and yelled, "ROAR!"

Teddy exploded into excited laughter and roared back at the sock at the same time changing his hair to red to match the monster. Harry grinned.

"He really does likes it eh? Let me try." Harry took the sock puppet from Remus's hand and put it on his own, "roar!" he cried waving the sock around in Teddy's face. Teddy stared back at him in confusion before promptly bursting into tears.

Hermione giggled as Harry tried to soothe Teddy, "He only likes it when Remus does it," she informed her friend, "He doesn't find it funny with anyone else I'm afraid."

"Oh," said Harry going slightly red and returning the sock puppet to Remus, "I guess you're better at acting than me."

"It's all in the roar Harry," James explained, "It must be a werewolf thing."

Remus continued to entertain Teddy while he sat on Harry's knee. There wasn't a moment where Teddy wasn't laughing, clapping or screaming in excitement so enthralled was he by Remus's hand actions that he didn't even notice his grandmother entering the room.

"Mrs. Tonks is here," Hermione announced leading Teddy's grandmother into the living room. Andromeda went straight for her grandson picking him up eagerly and kissing him on the cheek but he squirmed desperately yelling "ROAR!" in her right ear.

"Sock puppets," Harry explained after Andromeda gave him a quizzical look, "They've been battling all afternoon."

"I see," said Andromeda with a small smile.

"How was your meeting Mrs. Tonks?" asked Hermione politely returning to her seat.

Andromeda took a seat opposite her, near where James and Remus sat on the floor, and smiled grimly, "Not well unfortunately. Actually, I'm in a bit of a fiddle."

"What's wrong?" asked Harry in concern.

Andromeda held Teddy close to her and stroked his hair, "It appears I will be required to attend and testify at the trials of my sister Narcissa and her husband as well as those of the murderers of my family."

"Oh, that's awful," said Hermione.

"Yes, it's bad enough I have to spend up to six weeks in the same room as people cannot bear to look at for want of killing them with my own hands," said Andromeda quietly but her grip on her grandson tighten, "but I'm also going to have to find someone to look after Teddy in the daytime while I'm at court."

"I'll do it," Harry said immediately.

Andromeda smiled as she tried to calm herself down, "That's a nice offer Harry, but I was under the impression that you too were required in court for the trials."

"Oh yeah," Harry said with an annoyed expression.

"And don't you dare volunteer Hermione," Andromeda said quickly, anticipating the young woman's next words, "Kingsley's been telling me all the things you're doing for him at the ministry, I couldn't possibly burden you with Teddy as well."

Hermione looked disappointed but couldn't argue. There was a small silence before James, who sat from the floor, displayed a huge grin.

"John will do it," he said suddenly. Remus stared at him in surprise watching as Andromeda eyes turned towards him gazing intensely, scrutinizing every bit of him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said finally, as politely as she could, "but thank you."

"No seriously," continued James, "John's amazing with Teddy, tell her Hermione."

"He is very good," Hermione admitted, "He made the sock puppets and he changed Teddy's nappies and got him to eat his food without the usual fuss."

"There, see," said James putting his arms around Remus who had turned red in embarrassment, "And John can cook, he loves cleaning so you won't just be employing a nanny, you'll be employing a housemaid!"

"I'm sure John is an excellent young man but I just won't feel comfortable leaving Teddy in the hands of a stranger," Andromeda said delicately.

"John isn't a stranger," James argued, "John knows Teddy like the back of his hand and that's just from this afternoon."

"Peter please," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Don't you want to look after Teddy?" asked Andromeda.

Remus blinked in surprise, "O-of course, I can't think of anything I'd rather do," answered Remus earnestly.

Andromeda stared at him and then bit her lip, "What do you think Harry?"

"I suppose it's a good idea, if that's what you want Mrs. Tonks," answered Harry slowly.

"Ok then John," said Andromeda, "The trial starts next Wednesday but I'd like you to visit me on Monday morning so we can go through a few things, ok?"

Remus nodded in disbelief, "Yes Mrs. Tonks, thank you so much. I won't let you down."

"No I don't think you will," said Andromeda standing up with Teddy to leave, "Say goodbye Teddy."

"ROAR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bloody hell Prongs, you're the greatest best friend in the world, do you know that?"

"Yeah I know," said James happily as Remus flopped onto his bed in delight. It was ten minutes since Andromeda and Teddy had left and the euphoria of what had just happened was beginning to sink in.

"I can't believe I'm going to spend every day with my son. Pinch me Prongs…OW! not that hard."

James grinned wickedly, "Mate don't worry, this is real. You're going to be with Teddy all day, everyday for six weeks. I keep telling you we were spent back here to get to know our sons."

"Nah, we're here because Sirius is a moron," Remus quipped. He sighed contently and spread his arms out on the bed, "I can't wait to see Mr. Reuben's face when I quit."

"Yeah," said James with smirk, "but he'll probably fire me to re-establish the balance." They fell about the bed laughing and were still doing so when Hermione knocked on the door and entered their room.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Herm," said James warmly.

"I'm going to the library John, coming?"

"Er…I'm feeling a bit sleepy actually," Remus said hastily.

"It's seven o clock," Hermione pointed out.

"Erm…long day…you know sock puppets and all," Remus explained hurrying to his room quickly.

"Do I smell or something?" Hermione asked trying to be flippant but she couldn't keep the hurt from her face.

James smiled apologetically at her.

"He's been avoiding me all week," said Hermione sadly, "Have I upset him?"

"Of course not," James assured her.

"Then why can't he stand to be in the same room as me?" Hermione asked angrily, "Do you know?"

"Nope," answered James watching as Hermione sighed and then exited out of the room, closing the door behind her. James of course was lying. He knew exactly why Remus was avoiding Hermione and it was with this in mind he marched straight into Remus's room and hissed, "What the hell are you doing letting that fire headed nobody order you around?"

"Not this again," Remus said from where he sat on his bed reading a battered looking book.

"Yes this again," James said sitting beside his friend, "We've been here for nearly a month now and quite frankly as much as I miss Lily, Padfoot and even Wormy, I love it here. Playing Quidditch all day with my son, not worrying about whether I'll be the next one on the death eaters list and I know you feel the same way, so why are you letting Weasel breath ruin your friendship with Hermione?"

"Don't call him weasel breath," said Remus tiredly, "And we've been through this already, I'm still friends with Hermione, we just can't be alone together that's all. I hung around her all afternoon when Teddy was here. That was cool. Everything's fine."

James snorted, "My arse it is. Hermione's getting suspicious again. Do you want that? We have her trust and now you want to lose it again for what, to make Weasel breath happy?"

"His name is Ron, James. Grow up already," snapped Remus standing up and leaving the room. He groaned and made his way to the kitchen which was empty. He opened the fridge and took out some ice cream. It was the middle of February but the weather was warm so he ate the dessert contently for a few minutes before to his dread, Hermione came in and sat beside him.

"You said you were tired," she said conversationally taking a scoop and putting it in a plate for herself.

"Tired but hungry," explained Remus wearily.

"Full moon soon," commented Hermione watching Remus. Remus didn't respond. He seemed eager to finish his ice-cream and leave but Hermione wasn't having that, "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked outright.

"Me?" answered Remus innocently, "I'm not."

"Yes you are, you've hardly spoken a word to me since well…since Ron was here last…" Hermione finished slowly, her eyes narrowing and she stared at Remus accusingly, "What did he say to you?"

"W-what? N-nothing," said Remus standing up quickly.

"Did he tell you to avoid me?" Hermione asked jumping in front of Remus to stop him leaving.

"Erm,"

"He did, didn't he?" Hermione face flushed with anger.

"He was scared we were spending too much time together," Remus admitted, succumbing to Hermione's fearsome glare.

"And you did what he told you to do?" Hermione said in disbelief that the guy who stood in front of her with such wild hair and an earring would be such a push over.

"I didn't want to come between you two," Remus explained, "Ron's so protective of you and I didn't want him to be jealous. I don't like making people upset."

"That doesn't mean you have to please them over yourself," Hermione argued. She sighed and walked around in circles, pressing her fingers together in pure rage, "That Ron, I swear sometimes… how could he do such a thing? And he thinks we spend too much time together?" She turned to face Remus.

"I think he's jealous of all the things we have in common."

"That and he doesn't trust me. Does he really think I'd just go off with the first guy I meet?" Hermione's eyes brimmed up with tears and Remus took a step closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Honestly, what does he take me for?" she said, her voice muffled because she was now resting her head on Remus's shoulder, "Sometimes I think he doesn't know me at all. I mean it's no wonder I like spending more time with you, I don't have to simplify everything or pretend to like some stupid Quidditch team."

Remus laughed and Hermione did too through her tears. "Oh Ron Weasley, what was he thinking? I have half a mind to kiss you John just to teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, maybe you should," muttered Remus, thinking out loud.

"What?"

Hermione pulled back from Remus immediately and he realised his grave error as he saw the horrified look on her face.

"N-no sorry I didn't mean that."

"You want me to kiss you?" asked Hermione shrilly.

"No, no," said Remus hastily, "Slip of the tongue, honestly."

Hermione didn't look convinced, "Maybe Ron was right after all. Maybe we have been spending too much time together. I'm sorry if I've lead you on John."

"No you haven't," insisted Remus, "What I said, it doesn't mean anything. I was just joking only it wasn't very funny. I'm sorry."

John held out his hand but Hermione just looked at it in confusion, "I'm going to bed," she said turning round without a second glance, "goodnight."

"Hermione wait-" but she was already gone. Remus sighed. "Thanks a lot Weasel breath," he muttered bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?"

Harry stared at Hermione in surprise. It was breakfast the next morning and neither James nor Remus was awake yet.

"I said," repeated Hermione, "How long are John and Peter staying for?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know that's all, they've been here a while," said Hermione irritably, digging her spoon into her cereal.

Harry pushed up his glasses, "I haven't really thought about it but they can stay as long as they want. There's no problem is there?"

"No," answered Hermione quickly but Harry gave her a look, "except," she confessed, "I think John may have feelings for me."

Harry almost choked on a cornflake, "What?"

"Ssh! He said he wanted to kiss me."

"What?" repeated Harry, "But you're with Ron."

"Yes I know that."

"So did you?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss John,"

"Of course not," snapped Hermione, "don't be silly, I have absolutely no interest in John, absolutely none. That is a fact. Indisputable," she said loudly, gripping her spoon with force.

"Good, because Ron is my best mate and you're my best friend and if you broke with Ron for John, then it'd just be chaos," Harry finished dismally.

"Well that's not going to happen," Hermione said firmly, "because I like I said, I have absolutely no interest in Ron."

"John," corrected Harry.

"Yes of course, I meant John."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?"

James stared at Remus in disbelief before bursting into a huge grin, "You said you wanted to kiss her?"

"Ssh," said Remus, "They're in the kitchen, they could hear you."

James lowered his voice as he watched Remus change out of his pyjamas.

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing, she just looked horrified."

James sniggered, "This is amazing. So you're in love with Hermione! Brilliant."

"James, I'm not in love with her. I don't even fancy her."

"Pants," declared James, "You practically drool when you see her. I reckon she had you at Nicholas Flamel."

"Quit joking, this is serious. She'll never talk to me again."

"No she will. She likes you too," James said.

"How do you know?"

"John, I know women."

"You know _woman_, one woman. That's Lily."

"Ok fair enough, but I've seen enough girls fawn over Sirius to know Hermione likes you. This thing with Ron is just a façade, a marriage of convenience at best."

"No, I think she loves Ron," said Remus quietly as he fiddled with his shirt buttons, "They have this connection; I see it in their eyes. Plus there's no way me and Hermione would ever work. We're literally from two different worlds. I'm twenty years old than her and anyhow, we'll be back in our own time soon."

"And who have you got waiting for you there?" James said ruthlessly.

Remus stared at him in embarrassment, "No one. But that's not the point."

"Moony, that's exactly the point," James said wearily, "You've never had a girlfriend."

Remus turned red, "Well that's only one less than you," he retorted.

James frowned, "I'm not teasing you Moony, I'm just saying, isn't it about time you stop being so guarded and sensible?"

"What do you mean?"

"Plenty of girls liked you at Hogwarts, but you were always turning them down."

"I was busy."

"You were scared…because of the whole werewolf thing."

Remus looked at James in shock at this sudden frankness and his voice trembled slightly as he said, "I was _not_ scared. I just wasn't interested. The same way I'm not interested in Hermione."

"But you are interested in Hermione," said James simply.

"Will you shut up James?" Remus cried angrily, taking a step towards his friend threateningly, "I do not like Hermione!"

James stood still, unfazed and unwavering as he said, "You do like Hermione and the sooner you realise that, the sooner you can enjoy this blessing we've been given to its full potential."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At about noon, James and Remus finally emerged from their bedrooms. They walked downstairs together where Harry was attempting to make lunch.

"Morning Harry," James said warmly.

"Afternoon Peter," Harry replied, "Hey John," he nodded politely at Remus in a way that told Remus plainly that Harry knew all about his outburst last night.

"Hello Harry," replied Remus equally as courteously, "Hermione around?"

"Don't know," Harry said casually, "Try the sitting room."

Remus nodded and left the kitchen. Harry turned to James and at the same time as James said, "Do you know?"

"Know about what?" they replied.

"Hermione and John," they answered before looking at each other in surprise.

"That was weird," they said in chorus. James laughed whilst Harry just grinned.

"So you know?" Harry said finally.

James nodded taking a seat opposite his son, "John told me. Is Hermione really upset?"

"Just confused, I mean she's with Ron but…"

"But what?" asked James eagerly.

"Nothing…" said Harry deciding something privately, "I just… don't want her to hurt him. Their private life is none of my business but they're all I've got really, I don't want to have to pick sides."

James looked at Harry curiously, "So you think her and John…"

"I don't know what to think," Harry said standing up quickly, "Look, I don't know why we're even discussing this. It's nothing really and the weather's been really good all morning Peter." He gave James a knowing look and James grinned.

"Let's get the brooms out then," he said giving Harry a playful shove. They made their way out of the kitchen into the hallway where the broom cupboard was situated. The door to the sitting room was partially open but it wasn't until they'd both acquired their brooms that they turned round to look through it.

They stared in silence. Not even a breath of air escaped from their mouths. They just watched in amazement as John and Hermione kissed passionately in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Twenty minutes previously_

Remus left James and Harry in the kitchen and made his way to the sitting room. As expected, Hermione was there sitting on the sofa, flicking through channels lazily although her eyes did not seem to be focused on the moving pictures. Remus stood in the doorway for a moment, unsure of what to do. He did not know why but what James had said to him this morning had really affected him. Whether he admitted it or not, he did like Hermione. What was there not to like? She was pretty, smart and fun to be around. But just like James had said, he was scared. He didn't know what of exactly but he was terrified. Also there was the little problem of her being with Ron, her over-protective, significantly taller boyfriend. Plus the ever looming fact that he was a different era and could be sucked back into that time at any given moment.

Remus sighed internally. Things were always so complicated with him. The rational thing to do, in his mind, would be to just turn around and hide under his bed until Dumbledore came to fetch him back to his own time, but he didn't do that. Remus was sick of being rational. He didn't want to be sensible anymore. He would be dead before he was forty. His son would never know him. All he had left in front of him were years of poverty and unhappiness. Wasn't he allowed, therefore, to be a little impulsive?

Remus nodded to himself. He was allowed. He had to live for the moment for they came only fleetingly.

"Hermione," he said firmly.

Hermione turned round and stood up at the sight of Remus at the doorway. Remus closed the door a little and met Hermione where she stood in the middle of the room.

"John-" she began but Remus got there first.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"That's ok John," Hermione said politely.

"And I'm sorry I let Ron coerce me into ignoring you," Remus continued, trying desperately hard not to stammer or turn red, "I'm just always trying to do what I think is right."

"Well, that's very admirable."

"But I realised I'm always doing what _other people_ think is right, which is wrong, right?"

"Er…I suppose," said Hermione in confusion.

"Sometimes you have to say what you think is right, no matter what the consequences, right Hermione?"

"I guess," Hermione replied with a bemused face.

"Ok, so here goes, I like you Hermione and I think you like me."

Hermione turned scarlet, gulped and took step towards the door but Remus took her hand, held her firm and stared at her. He half-expected her to push him away but she didn't, she just stared back at him.

"You want me to tell you I like you," Hermione whispered, "And the truth is I do John but I'm with Ron. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Remus said solemnly, letting his hand fall from hers, "All I really wanted to hear was that you liked me too, that's enough for me," he stared down at his shoes wondering hwat he was supposed to do now but then suddenly, so suddenly that Remus didn't quite comprehend what was happening, Hermione's lips were on his and they were kissing fervently. It was over just as soon as it started and Hermione pulled back, placing a finger to her lips in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out, running out of the room.

Remus stared at the spot she'd occupied a few moments ago and then place his hand to his lips where she had kissed him. A smile crept onto his face. He liked being unsensible.

* * *

**There you go, a nice long chapter.**

**More to come, no more stupidly long delays hopefully.**

**Review please!**

**WFG**


	12. The Kiss

**Hey everyone. **

**I didn't make you wait that long this time. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!  
**

**Here's the new chapter, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter twelve – The Kiss_**

The next day was Saturday. Nobody at twelve Grimmauld place talked about the kiss. It was like a silent spirit which they could all feel but were too scared to discuss. Hermione avoided Remus, Remus avoided Hermione, and Harry avoided Remus _and_ Hermione while James tried his hardest not to stir things up.

The morning past uneventfully but in the mid afternoon the doorbell rang. Hermione was in the library; James and Harry were in garden so the only person who heard it was Remus who at the time was watching television in the living room. He gulped as he stood up and made his way to the front door. He knew who would be on the other side.

"Hi Ron," said Remus politely opening the door for Hermione's boyfriend.

"Hello John," replied Ron equally as courteous as he stepped inside. "Harry and Hermione around?" he asked.

"Garden and library respectively," Remus answered.

Ron eye's darted upstairs before focusing back on John, "So, how have things been with Hermione?"

"I've been staying away from her if that's what you mean," Remus said heading back into the living room.

Ron followed him, "And she doesn't suspect anything?" he asked in a near whisper.

Remus straightened up and looked away as he said, "of course not."

Ron looked relieved, "Good. Thanks John."

Ron left the room and Remus could hear him bounding up the stairs. Remus sank into the sofa and sighed. _This is such a mess_, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat in the library trying to read a book on the history of Gringotts but her mind kept straying. She tried to focus and zone everything else out but it was impossible. She just couldn't concentrate. The only thing in her mind right now was the fact that she had kissed John yesterday._ How could I do it? I'm such a bad person. I'm one of those girls. I'm a slut. What do I tell Ron? _

Just as she thought that, Ron entered the room with a cheery grin. Hermione's heart nearly stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in alarm.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Erm…I'm visiting," he answered.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Ron hastily as he took a seat beside Hermione, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Y-yeah fine," lied Hermione, "I just didn't know you were coming over."

"I didn't know I needed an invitation," said Ron with a playful grin.

"You don't," replied Hermione nervously, "You're my boyfriend, you should be my side all the time, just me and you, that's the way it should be."

Ron looked at her quizzically but before he could question her, she had him in a full blow embrace. They made out for nearly ten minutes. She kissed his face tenderly and uncharacteristically whispered all sorts of sweet things into his ear.

"What was that for?" Ron asked when he finally managed to pull away.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?"

"I guess not," said Ron with a grin, "but you've never kissed me like that before… Hermione, you used tongues."

Hermione smiled seductively, "But you liked it, right?"

Ron nodded.

"Good, so everyone's happy," concluded Hermione tidying her hair. Ron put an arm round her happily and Hermione smiled at him but underneath she was screaming in horror. She'd been thinking about John all through that heated kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James wandered into the kitchen to find Harry eating cereal for dinner. He grinned at his son and poured out a bowlful for himself and sat opposite Harry.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" he asked conversationally.

"They've gone out for a walk," answered Harry, "Ron's sleeping over by the way."

"Cool," remarked James as he ate a spoonful of muesli, "They seem happy."

"Yeah," Harry said with a nod, "Where's John?"

"Sleeping; the full moon is tomorrow, he's feeling a bit rough," James explained, "Hermione was supposed to give him that Wolfsbane thing but I guess she's too busy avoiding him after their kiss."

Harry choked spectacularly on his cereal. This was the first time either of them had mentioned the kiss. It was Saturday night now and in some ways not talking about what had happened yesterday had made the kiss seem less real but now here it was again, alive and kicking.

James could see from Harry's face he was not happy discussing what had occurred between Hermione and John but he continued nonetheless, "I don't think Hermione has told Ron about it."

Harry played with his cereal for a bit before answering, "Well…maybe that's a good thing."

James stared at him in surprise, "How is that a good thing?"

"What's the point in bringing it up? It's obvious she wants to be with Ron so what's the point in breaking his heart?"

"The point _is_ she wants to be with John," said James firmly.

Harry frowned, "No she doesn't."

"She kissed him."

Harry frown deepened as his mind went back to last night. His anger at Hermione was almost insurmountable but the thought of her breaking up with Ron for John was unthinkable. The kiss had to be mistake, it just had to and yet Harry had this unsettling feeling in his stomach.

James watched his face. "Maybe _you_ should tell Ron," he said delicately.

"No way," was Harry's immediate response.

"But you're his best friend."

Harry looked down at his bowl guiltily. If Ron found out that Harry knew about the kiss and didn't tell him, he'd never forgive him but if Harry told Ron, he'd not only cause the break up of his best friends but Hermione would never speak to him again. On the other hand this was all Hermione's fault in the first place so she had no right to be angry with him for telling Ron and yet the thought of betraying either of them was heart wrenching.

"This is such a mess," moaned Harry sinking his head into his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus woke up early the next morning. James was fast asleep and sucking his thumb so Remus didn't bother him. He went to the bathroom and was appalled to see grey hairs poking out of his scalp. His face was weary and tired and his eyes were yellowy. The full moon was tonight.

Remus groaned. Even at the ripe age of twenty, he still hated the full moon. He'd give anything not to be werewolf just for one month. _Just one month_ Remus sighed as he washed his face. He was about to brush his teeth when he heard a tap on his bedroom door. He opened it to find a tired looking Ron in chequered pyjamas.

"Morning," said Remus in surprise.

"Morning," replied Ron trying to avert his eyes from Remus's half naked body, "Hermione told me to give you this." He thrust a small vial into Remus's hand, "It's the Wolfsbane potion. You have to take it immediately."

"Oh, tell her thanks," said Remus accepting the potion. Ron nodded and left the bedroom. Remus closed the door and fiddled with the stopper on the vial, taking it out and smelling the potion.

"Yuck," he muttered recoiling in distaste. He hesitated for a moment before swallowing the contents of the vial in one gulp. It was just as disgusting as the smell indicated; a combination of expired milk and snot. Almost instantly he felt tired and retreated back into his room where he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

"Moony…Moony…WAKE UP REMUS!"

Remus woke up in a startled manner to find James peering over him. He sat up and looked around to find the room was dark.

"What time is it?" he asked in confusion.

"Eight o'clock, you've been sleeping all day," James told him.

"But that means…" Remus clutched his stomach in pain.

"Yeah the full moon's soon," finished James with a grin, "We need to get you fed and into the shed pronto."

Remus got out of bed roughly still clutching his abdomen. His ribs too hurt and he struggled to walk properly. James helped him downstairs and into the kitchen where Harry, Hermione and Ron were eating dinner in a strange sort of silence. Ron seemed almost happy at the arrival of James and Remus although his face flashed with concern when he gazed upon Remus.

"You ok John?" he asked.

"Full moon," James explained.

"Oh yeah," said Ron remembering the potion he had delivered in the morning, "Need any help?"

"I'm fine thanks," replied Remus gratefully. He sat down at the table opposite Hermione who averted her eyes from him. A plate of pasta was already laid out for him and he began eating.

No one spoke a word until James; unable to take the tension any longer said randomly, "So, Ron, how's the house hunting going?"

Ron perked up, evidently glad that someone had started a conversation. "Yeah ok I guess. Actually there is this nice little flat in Shoreditch I was telling Harry and Hermione about."

"Oh really, do tell me more," said James absentmindedly as he glanced at Remus who was eating rather slowly and appeared to be wincing a lot.

"It's got two bedrooms," said Ron, "Both are en suite. It's on quiet road with a great little balcony for apparating, it's almost too perfect."

"Quite so," remarked James, "You should go for it."

"I want to. The problem is convincing my mum to let me move out. I keep telling her I'm not a kid but she won't listen and I…"

Ron was cut short but the sudden grip of Remus's hand on the table and the roll of his eyes as sharp shooting pains raced up his side.

"John?" asked Hermione in alarm, instinctively placing her hand on his.

"It's time," he muttered with groan.

He stood and made his way to the garden. James and Hermione followed him.

"I'm coming in with you," said James.

"No, it's ok," Remus grunted.

"Don't worry you can't hurt him," Hermione reassured Remus, "The Wolfsbane potion allows you to retain your mind."

Remus looked dubious but conceded and allowed James to follow him in. Two minutes later, he transformed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly three in the morning and Hermione was still awake. Ron had long left for the burrow and Harry had decided a few minutes previously to head to bed but Hermione was still up, in the kitchen, making various potions as she waited for the full moon to pass. There were several things running through her mind as she swirled the purple liquid she had in her cauldron. The most prominent of which was Ron and his behaviour this weekend. Hermione had never known him to be as cheery and loving as he had been these past two days and it made the guilt she felt in the pit of her stomach even more incapable to bear.

She knew of course the reason for his good mood. It was because she and John were distancing themselves from each other like he had wanted. But even with Ron's good mood and the insane amount of kissing they'd done this weekend, nothing could stop the little bubble of excitement she felt when she thought about the kiss her and John had shared.

She sighed wearily, how on earth was she going to keep these feelings for John under wraps? Throwing herself at Ron wasn't doing the trick. _I just have to keep avoiding him_ she told herself. _Avoid, avoid, avoid. _She nodded firmly.

As she was thinking that, Peter and John emerged from the garden. John was leaning heavily on Peter but Hermione was relieved to see that he looked much better than he had after his last transformation. He was evidently worn out and weak but there was almost no scratches or cuts on him and he managed a small smile aimed at her.

Hermione smiled back before remembering her mantra. _Avoid, avoid, avoid. Just give him the healing potion and then go to sleep._

"I better take him upstairs," Peter said leading John out of the kitchen.

"But he needs his potion," Hermione called after them. She sighed and followed them upstairs into John's room where Peter had laid him. She looked away as John clumsily put on his pyjamas and then watched in dread as Peter announced his intention to go to sleep, leaving Hermione alone with John.

"Is that for me?" murmured Remus pointing at the purple potion.

"Yeah," answered Hermione, talking directly to Remus for one of the first times since their kiss, "Open your mouth."

Remus obeyed and Hermione tilted his head back and poured the potion in. Remus grimaced but then smiled gratefully.

"That potion," he said quietly sitting up a little, "The Wolfsbane one, it's amazing. I've never had a transformation like that. I almost…I almost felt normal. It was like I could think like a person, like a human. It was incredible… I don't know how to thank you enough," he finished in a near whisper with his voice trembling slightly. He looked away in embarrassment but Hermione simply smiled and sat next to him on his bed.

"You don't have to thank me," she said softly, "I'm just glad you're ok."

Remus glanced at her and then at his hands, "You're wonderful Hermione, I hope you know that." He looked up just in time to see her blush, "Ron's very lucky."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Just go to sleep John, you need rest," Hermione said with a small smile. John complied and Hermione stood up to leave. She turned back at the doorway to get her potion bottle and caught sight of John sleeping, his soft brown hair flung messily onto his forehead and a little dreamy smile upon his face. _He's beautiful_ she thought. Without warning she placed her hand on his face and stroked it. John woke up and he looked up at her in surprise before placing his hand on hers to keep it on his face. She bent down and kissed him gently, he pulled her down and she didn't protest as they continued kissing for a few minutes. Their noses rubbed against each others and Hermione felt Remus's arm around her waist. He sat up so he could kiss her more passionately but then after a while pulled back suddenly.

"No don't stop," whispered Hermione.

"We shouldn't be doing this," muttered Remus, "It's wrong, you're with Ron."

"I know," said Hermione looking away guiltily, "But I don't know what to do."

"You have to choose who you want to be with," Remus said quietly, "It's either me or Ron."

"That's not fair," hissed Hermione.

"Well it's not fair kissing me then spending the next two days making out with your boyfriend only to kiss me again," replied Remus sharply.

Hermione stared at him for a moment unable to think of a comeback. To her horror she found tears springing up in her eyes but Remus crept closer to her and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, I just really like you Hermione," he said kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes and murmured, "I really like you John."

"And I want to be your boyfriend," finished Remus.

Hermione didn't say anything in response although she kissed Remus once more before standing up, "Goodnight," she murmured.

"Goodnight," said Remus watching her go with sad sort of smile.

Hermione left the room and immediately sank to the floor of the corridor. She held her head in her hands in despair. She was so confused. She wanted to be with John so much it hurt. He gave her butterflies in her stomach, he made her laugh, he was smart and so sweet but Ron…she simply loved Ron. Did she love John? No it was too soon for that. But she could say with all confidence that she loved Ron with all her heart. But if she did, then why was she so quick to kiss another man?

"If you don't tell him, I will."

Hermione looked up and nearly died on the spot. Harry stared down at her with a stone cold expression. She somehow knew he had seen and heard everything and her voice trembled as she said, "P-please Harry, you don't understand-"

"I don't care," said Harry harshly, "I'm sorry Hermione but I can't turn a blind eye twice. If you don't tell Ron about you and John, I will."

* * *

**Hope that was good, Review please!**

**WFG**


	13. If You Don't Tell Him I will

**Hey all, sorry for the minor (by my standards) delay. **

**Here's a extra long chapter for you. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming because they keep me writing!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – If you don't tell him I will.**

It was Monday morning and Remus was rudely awakened by his alarm clock at seven. He groaned loudly and put the clock on snooze until he remembered why he had set it in the first place. He was supposed to be meeting Mrs. Tonks at her house in an hour. Remus sat up straight, his heart was racing. He knew Teddy's grandmother wasn't completely sure about him so he had to make a good impression. That meant he could not be late. He took a shower and got dressed quickly, picking out from his wardrobe a smart shirt and black trousers. He took his earring off and tried to tidy his hair which was now almost as unruly as James's had been in their time. He made his way downstairs where he quickly wolfed down some cornflakes and was out of the house at precisely seven thirty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The first thing Harry heard when he woke up at seven thirty was the front door close. He was confused at first until he remembered John had a meeting with Mrs. Tonks this morning and he settled back into bed.

He stared up at the ceiling of Sirius's room. He didn't usually sleep here. He felt it right to preserve his godfather's room as best as possible but was something soothing and warm about this bedroom and when Harry felt most alone or annoyed or just plain sad, he slept here.

Harry didn't know quite what negative emotion he was feeling right now. There was a fair bit of anger, a healthy dose of guilt and some apprehension although it was fair to say he was mostly just confused. _How could things go from good to bad so quickly_? He thought bitterly. Last year had been horrific but with the arrival of Peter and John in the New Year, things had started to look up. He wasn't sure what it was about the travellers that had made him feel happy for the first time in years but they had made the pain of the war seem somehow bearable.

"And now everything's ruined," said Harry aloud. He swore under his breath and sat up in Sirius's bed. _Why did Hermione have to go and ruin everything? _He thought furiously. He didn't know why he was angrier at Hermione than John. Maybe it was because it was Hermione who usually held the moral high ground; she was the shining example, the smart one, the one who always did the right thing. She was certainly the one who was always telling him what to do. How could _she_ of all people cheat on her boyfriend, who was not just her boyfriend but her best friend and her best friend's best friend? It was insanity.

_Maybe she's in love with John_, a niggling voice at the back of Harry's mind whispered. Harry ignored him. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Hermione loved Ron, plain and simple. After all they'd been through how could she not?

"I have to tell him," Harry said with a sigh. Ron would hate him for it but he would hate him more if Harry didn't tell him and he found out some other way. Hermione and Ron would probably break up for a while but that would be for best Harry decided, they could use the time apart to find themselves and then they would get back to together and everything would be fine again.

Harry nodded to himself. _Yes everything would have to be fine again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_If you don't tell him, I will. _

Hermione shuddered when she thought back to what Harry had said last night. She sat up and combed her hair as several million things ran through her head.

_I just have to tell him, _she thought miserably after a few minutes of this. There was no way she could allow Ron to hear it from Harry.

She tried to imagine Ron's reaction. First they would be a horrified silence, then yelling, and then more silence with a look of hurt, then anguish followed by that heartbreaking look of disappointment Hermione so hated. After which, he'd probably stormed out.

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears as she thought about it. Ron's betrayed face was all she could see in her mind yet she knew how much worse it would be if Harry told him. So she held back her tears, got dressed and made her way downstairs, out of the house and to the burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James woke up late for work as usual. He quickly got up from bed, took a quick shower and put on his overalls. He stuck a head into Remus's room but his friend was gone which is when James suddenly realised he would be working alone from now on. He sighed wearily. He didn't even understand why he had to work such a lowly job anyway. He was sure Harry could find him something better and he was pretty sure there were places in knock turn alley where he could pay for some authentic looking OWL and NEWT qualifications. Once he had those he could be working in the ministry and maybe in a couple of years he could start auror training again.

James's mind stopped. _A couple of years?_ Did he really think he was going to be here for the long haul? _No I have to get back to Lily and the baby and Sirius. _And yet James couldn't shrug off the niggling feeling in the back of his head that told him he didn't want to leave the future at all. He felt so guilty but he couldn't deny it. He wanted to stay here with Harry.

"Peter?"

James looked up to see his son walk through his bedroom door.

"Hey Potter," he said casually.

"Hey, have you seen Hermione?"

James shook his head, "But I heard a door close. I think that was John though."

"What time?"

"About half an hour ago," said James checking his watch. It was nearly nine.

"John left around seven thirty," Harry told him, "That must have been Hermione then. I wonder where she's gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood outside the Burrow, her hands trembling as she knocked on the door. She took a deep breath as the door opened and smiled sweetly at Molly Weasley.

"Oh, good morning Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley coldly.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, may I come in?"

"Of course," answered Molly sucking in her mouth slightly as she let Hermione through, "I'll get Ron."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she watched Mrs Weasley ascend upstairs. _I'm too late,_ she thought frantically. Mrs. Weasley's face had said it all. Ron had found out about her and John somehow. He'd told his family and now they hated her almost as much as she hated herself. She walked the length of the Weasley corridor in distress and nearly jumped a mile when Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey mum said you were here," he said calmly as he kissed her softly on the cheek. Hermione stared at him, there no sign of betrayal or anger on his face. _He doesn't know!_ Hermione realised. Then why was Mrs. Weasley so rude to her?

"Hope Mum didn't give you a hard time," Ron said leading Hermione upstairs to his room, "She's still sulking."

"Sulking?" Hermione asked as she sat on Ron's bed.

"Yeah," Ron said. He stood over her and grinned, "I need to tell you something."

"Wait Ron," began Hermione taking a deep breath and composing herself before she dropped her bombshell, "I need to tell _you _something."

"Can't I go first?" Ron pleaded, "Yours is going to be boring I can tell, you've got that serious face on," he added with smirk.

Hermione bit her lip before giving in. "Fine," she said, "What is it?"

"I brought that flat in Shoreditch!"

"What?"

"Well I didn't buy it of course," Ron said turning slightly red, "but I've paid the deposit and I can start renting it from next month."

"But you only told me about it yesterday."

"I know," Ron admitted sitting beside her, "but I really like it and I mean why not? Like Peter said yesterday, I should just go for it, I'm sick of being miles away from you and Harry and I'm not a kid. I'm almost nineteen; I'm a war veteran for goodness sake I should be out there in the city, living life…with you," he finished breathlessly.

"Ron…"

"Only if you want," Ron added hastily.

Hermione looked away for a moment before turning back to Ron, "Ok."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll move in with you," said Hermione.

"Really? Why?"

"Don't you want me to?"

"O-of course," spluttered Ron, "but you always refuse."

"Well, I'm not refusing now," said Hermione quietly.

Ron stared at his girlfriend for a second before kissing her so ferociously that she nearly fell off the bed.

"Ron!"

"Sorry," cried Ron helping her up, "I'm just so happy, you're really going to move in with me?"

Hermione nodded. "Although I might reconsider seeing this present behaviour."

Ron grinned and kissed Hermione once more, "Blimey, this is so cool. Will your folks be ok about this?"

"Ron, I live with three guys now, I'm sure they'll see this as some sort of improvement. Wait, is this why your mother was acting weirdly?"

"Yeah," said Ron sheepishly, "She thinks my independence is somehow all your fault."

"Maybe we shouldn't move in together then."

"No," insisted Ron, "She'll get over it. She did the same thing with Bill and Charlie, even the twins."

"Well…if you say so."

Ron smiled fondly, "I can't believe you're going live with me," he sighed contently before saying, "Oh yeah, what was it you going to tell me?"

Hermione pretended to look confused.

"You were going to tell me something before," Ron pressed on.

"Was I?" Hermione shrugged, "I've forgotten."

Ron smiled, "Oh ok, never mind then." He kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione smiled both on her face and in her mind,_ that's right never mind._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tea?"

Remus nodded and watched Andromeda Tonks poured hot green tea into the china cup in front of him. She smiled politely and pushed a plate of chocolate biscuits towards him. He hesitated before taking one and then with a slightly embarrassed smile took another.

Andromeda smiled, "Take as many as you like, I make them myself. My son-in-law used to love them." Andromeda smile faded for a split second before she regained composure and looked up at Remus suddenly, "Now, I think we should go over your responsibilities as Teddy's carer for the next few weeks."

Andromeda stood up and took a long scroll from the cabinet to the right of her. She sat back down, put on her reading glasses and started to read, "As Teddy's main carer while I am at court you will be required to feed, maintain, wash and play with Teddy. You must ensure that Teddy is always well stimulated and content. You will be given a nap schedule which must adhered to and a strict food list from which you will be required to prepare Teddy's food. Do not deviate from this list under any circumstances-"

"What if we run out of food?" interrupted Remus.

Andromeda looked up from her scroll, "We will not run out of food," she replied simply and continued on, "…deviance from the food list includes replacing organic milk with non-organic milk, blueberries with other lesser berries and orange juice with orange drink.

Any area Teddy is in must be thoroughly cleaned beforehand using designated sanitation utensils. Under no circumstances is Teddy allowed to play in the garden without gloves, a sun hat and appropriate clothing. All non-educational toys are forbidden-"

"What about sock puppets?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Teddy likes sock puppets," Remus explained.

Andromeda frowned slightly, "I suppose sock puppets could be used as a learning medium."

Andromeda turned over the scroll and went on, "Along with your in- house duties you will need to accompany Teddy to his various appointments and clubs. These include his weekly swimming lessons, arts and crafts workshops, young wizard development classes and music tuition-"

"But," cut in Remus delicately, "Teddy's only a baby, shouldn't he just be crawling about or something?"

"And waste his precious life?" Andromeda said whipping off her glasses and glaring at Remus, "John, nothing is achieved by crawling around. You have to stand up and grab everything while you can, do you understand that?"

"Er…"

"John, it is imperative if you want to look after Teddy that you understand exactly what is best for him. Do you?"

Remus nodded quickly and Andromeda went back to the scroll but didn't read anymore.

"You can read the rest at home," she decided after a moment's pause handing the scroll to Remus, "Let me show you around the house. You can see Teddy's room," she said gesturing for Remus to follow her out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Where is Teddy?" Remus asked as they walked upstairs.

"At his playgroup," explained Andromeda, "He goes there for two hours every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. It's a muggle establishment but very friendly."

Remus nodded but his eyes were on a moving picture near him at the top of the stairs. It was of a pretty woman with pink hair who waved at him, beside her was a younger looking Andromeda and another rather round man who resembled the girl.

"Is that your daughter and your husband?"

Andromeda turned round and nodded, "Her name is…was Nymphadora and he's Ted just like Teddy," she finished quietly. Remus eye's strayed to another photo but he didn't ask who it was in it. He recognised himself immediately although he could hardly believe that the tired old man in the photo could be him. His face was haggard and he looked fearful as the same pink haired girl from the other photo kissed him on the cheek with a huge smile on her face.

"That was their wedding day," Andromeda said with a slight smile as she followed Remus's gaze, "That's Teddy's father, Remus Lupin."

"He doesn't look very happy," Remus blurted out before he could stop himself. He looked at Andromeda to see if she was angry but her smile was even broader.

"No he doesn't, does he?" she chuckled, "But that was Remus, always scared, always worrying about something or other and yet Dora was never like that, even in the war, even after her dad…well, she just kept smiling…how I miss that smile."

Remus watched Andromeda eyes fill with tears and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Teddy has her smile," he said softly, "so you don't have to miss it."

Andromeda looked up at him, "Yes, you're right," she whispered, "She's there in him everyday, I can see her. I can feel her." She wiped her tears away and smiled at Remus, "Right; let's continue our tour shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sank into a chair in the living room as soon as he returned from work. He was back early but he was absolutely shattered and his overalls smelt worse than a pile of soiled nappies.

"Ah, hello Pete," said Harry holding his nose as he greeted his friend, "Back already?"

"Yep, explosion," explained James with a weary sigh, "Lots and, _lots _of egg, everywhere."

"Why don't you go take a shower," Harry said pointedly.

"Too tired to move," James grunted.

"I think you need a better job if you're going to stay here long term," Harry said taking a seat as far away from Peter as possible.

"Get me one then," snapped James.

"Ok," agreed Harry, "Er… what are your skills?"

"Making eggs explode."

"Be serious."

"I am. I think I might have a PhD in it."

Harry rolled his eyes and paused for a moment in thought. "Why don't you tryout for some Quidditch teams?" he said eventually.

James used all the strength he had to sit up, "Really?"

"Yeah, you're definitely good enough," Harry said earnestly, "It is highly competitive but my friend Oliver Wood plays professionally, I'll give him an owl, maybe he can get you a trial."

"Brilliant," James exclaimed. _Superstar Quidditch player, _he hadn't even done that in his own time, "Nice one Harry."

"No problem, now please go and take a bath."

James grinned and stood up taking his stench with him. Harry smiled and started rummaging around for some scroll paper in order to write to Oliver. He had just acquired some when he heard the front door open and Hermione, laden with half a dozen grocery bags entered the room.

The tension was almost immediate. Harry straightened up and Hermione put her bags down as she stared calmly at her best friend, "Hello."

"Hi," replied Harry, "Have you been shopping all day?"

"No," answered Hermione simply, "I spent the morning with Ron."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he looked away for a moment before asking, "Did you er… tell him?"

Hermione shook her head and Harry glared at her angrily, "You have to tell him Hermione!"

"I tried to but I couldn't get a word in edgeways today."

"Why not?" asked Harry in disbelief.

Hermione bit her lip, "I j-just couldn't ok?"

"Well then I'll tell him," said Harry, "I'll tell him the next time I see him."

"He's coming round for dinner today," Hermione said solemnly, "So there's your opportunity."

"T-today?" Harry stammered, running his hands through his hair, "Fine. I'll do it today," he declared with a lack of conviction that silently relieved Hermione. He walked past her out of the room but Hermione held him still for a second.

"You'll break his heart," she whispered.

"Do you think I want to do this?" replied Harry softly, "You've left me no choice Hermione."

Hermione let him go and watched as he walked upstairs and then picked up her shopping bags and started preparing dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus hummed happily to himself as he put his key through the hole and opened the door to 12 Grimmauld place. It was six thirty in the evening and he'd been out all day. His meeting with Mrs. Tonks had gone fairly well and now he was looking forward to a nice hot dinner and possibility of spending the evening with Hermione.

Remus sighed as he entered the house and went upstairs to change out of his smart clothes. He thought back to yesterday and the second kiss he had shared with Hermione. Yes it was wrong, he knew that but that didn't mean it hadn't felt good. A smile crept onto Remus's face as he remembered the way she had stroked his cheek. Had he been too hasty giving her an ultimatum? He thought. _No, I have to be assertive; I have to go after what I want. Soon I'll be a old unhappy haggard man. This is my only time to live. So what if Ron gets hurt. Isn't it about time I looked out for number one? Plus like Prongs says, he and Hermione have sham relationship. There's no love. I mean there can't be love, can there? Ok, they have that look they give in each other but why would she kiss me if she loved him…? _

"Moony?"

"Hmm?" Remus looked up to find James standing over him, "Hey Prongs."

"Hey man, I knew I heard you come in," James said, "Hurry up, dinner is on and erm…Ron's here," he added in a whisper.

Remus frowned, "Ron? Why?"

James shrugged, "And he's happier than a fat kid with cake. Look, Harry told me about last night with Hermione and he says he's going to tell Ron tonight about you two so you might want to mentally prepare for that."

"Harry saw us?"

James grinned, "I knew I couldn't leave you two alone for more than a minute but seriously it's all going to blow up tonight so watch out, I'll fight your corner but you'll have some explaining to do."

Remus groaned, "Cant I just run?"

James scowled, "A marauder, running away? I ought to slap you back to the past. You'll do no such thing. You'll look Ron squarely in the face and say 'yeah I kiss your bird, what of it?' then you'll run for your dear life."

Remus grinned but apprehension was bubbling up inside him. James watched him, "Look Moon, chill. Harry telling Ron is the best thing for everyone, you'll see. When it's all out in the open you and Hermione don't have to sneak about anymore. It' going to be great. Just wait."

Remus didn't reply but smiled encouragingly. He followed James downstairs to the kitchen where as James had described Ron sat with Hermione and Harry looking like he'd just won a million dollars.

"Hello," said Remus politely glancing briefly at Hermione who smiled casually.

"Hey John," replied Ron happily.

"Alright Ron, didn't expect to see you tonight," said Remus sitting down opposite Hermione and Ron and beside Harry. James sat at the end of the table.

"Well, I'm here because I have news to share," Ron explained.

"Oh?"

"What about?" asked Harry taking a forkful of spaghetti.

Ron stood up and Remus glanced at James who shrugged in bemusement.

"The news is," began Ron, "I've brought that flat in Shoreditch!"

"Bravo," James said clapping enthusiastically and nudging Remus to do likewise.

"That's nice Ron," said Harry with a smile, "You'll be closer now."

"Exactly," Ron said, "And Hermione's moving in with me."

Remus choked spectacularly on a meatball. He stood up and rushed to the sink to get a glass of water while Ron thumped his back in aid.

"You ok?" he asked in concern.

Remus nodded and went back to the table where Hermione avoided eye contact with both him and Harry, who without the theatrics looked almost as shocked as Remus.

"Hermione's moving in with you?" James asked in clarification.

Ron nodded with a broad grin, putting his arm around Hermione and kissing her sloppily on the cheek, "It was her idea."

"Oh really?" said Harry conversationally but his eyes were locked on Hermione. Hermione could not avoid his gaze and so looked up with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, I suggested the idea to Ron," she said cheerfully, "I mean why not? It's ever so crowded here."

"Crowded?" repeated Harry in disbelief, "There are floors to this house we hadn't even been to."

"Well," said Hermione with a tense smile, "I just needed a change Harry, no offence."

"None taken," replied Harry stoically.

"And plus, I think it's time for us," Hermione finished, looking at Ron lovingly. Ron smiled back and kissed tenderly.

"Will you excuse me," Remus said calmly, standing up and leaving the kitchen. James followed him up the stairs.

"Moony," he hissed, "Moony? Moony?"

Remus ignored him and went to his bedroom where James found him sitting silently on his bed. James sat beside him.

"Moony? Aw mate, I'm sorry. I can't believe she moving in with him, it's just a ruse of course…"

Remus stood up angrily, "This isn't a bloody ruse James! She's moving in with him because she loves him and because she doesn't want to be with me! It's as simply as!" Remus ran his fingers through his hair and paced the room fervently, "I can't believe I let you suck me into this! _Oh you're too guarded Moony, oh you have to live Moony, this is your chance Moony_. Look where it's gotten me! I was better off in my shell. Oh hell, I'm such a fool, I actually thought…oh God, how stupid am I? How did I ever allow myself to think that she could actually…me of all people for goodness sake! Oh Merlin..." Remus sank to the floor in despair with his head in his arms. James watched him for few moments unable to muster anything reasonable to say. Finally, he stood up and sat down beside his friend.

"I'm sorry Remus," he whispered, "I guess this is my fault."

"No," was Remus's muffled reply, "It's mine. I'm sorry." He lifted his head up and James saw his eyes were red, "I just really, really liked her James." His lower lip trembled slightly and he drove his head back into his hands. James put a hand on his shoulder and murmured, "She likes you too Remus, she just has a funny way of showing it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the past. _

"Aha!"

Sirius woke up with a jolt and rubbed his eyes, "Professor?" he mumbled. Professor Dumbledore smiled from where he sat by his desk with the Egyptian time turner in his hand. It was nearly six hours since Sirius had time travelled and he had fallen asleep in boredom nearly half an hour ago but now he was wide awake and staring at Dumbledore in unreserved hope, "Professor, have you…have you done it?"

"Yes Sirius, I believe I have," Dumbledore replied, "I think I may have worked out exactly where our dear friends are."

"Where?" asked Sirius eagerly standing up.

"Approximately twenty and a half years in the future. They arrived on January the fifteen at one forty seven in the afternoon local time."

"Twenty years?" cried Sirius, sinking into his chair, "Shit, how the hell did that happen?"

"It appears you misread the hieroglyphics Mr. Black," explained Dumbledore. He held up the time turner so Sirius could see, "This middle device here determines the year and I assume that you scrolled this twenty times by accident, a simple but costly mistake."

Sirius squirmed in his chair in embarrassment before looking up, "So now we know what time they're in, we can rescue them. Do you know where they are?"

Dumbledore smile diminished significantly and Sirius sat up expectantly, "You do know whereabouts they are don't you sir?"

"Unfortunately I do."

"Unfortunately," repeated Sirius with a gulp, "Please sir where are they?" he asked desperately, standing up to address his professor.

"Well Mr. Black, I believe they are at your family home."

"12 Grimmauld Place?" cried Sirius frantically, "No, they can't be! NO!"

* * *

**How was that? It took ages to write. **

**New chapter soon. **

**Please Review!**

**WFG**


End file.
